


Mío

by Lumeriel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, M/M, Quenya Names
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeriel/pseuds/Lumeriel
Summary: "Mientras más se acercaban al asentamiento en las orillas del Lago Mithrim, más apretaba el paso Nolofinwë, ansiando encarar a su medio hermano y exigirle… exigirle…"





	Mío

El sol se elevó en el mismo instante en que las huestes de Nolofinwë Finwion y Findaráto Arafinwion entraron en Mithrim. El Gran Príncipe de los Noldor desplegó los estandartes azules y plateados, e hizo sonar los cuernos, y las flores se abrieron delante de él mientras marchaba.  
Pero Nolofinwë Arakáno no veía las flores, o la belleza de los campos, o la majestad de las montañas, o el azul del cielo por encima de su cabeza. Lo único que veía ante sí era la inmensa extensión de hielo, la columna de humo y fuego elevándose al cielo, delatando la traición de Fëanáro.  
En las largas noches a través del hielo y el frío, y el viento, y la desesperación, Nolofinwë se había repetido mil veces que era la traición a su gente lo que le dolía, que si hasta entonces Curufinwë no había sido nada para él – en retribución por el hecho de que ni él ni sus hermanos fueran nada para el hijo de Míriel – su traición no le afectaba en lo personal. Se repitió que era el hielo partiéndose bajo los pies de Turukáno, Elenwë e Itarildë, el agua helada cerrándose sobre los cabellos de oro de su nuera, el dolor ya imborrable del rostro de su hijo… lo que no podía perdonar. Se repitió mil veces que era la desesperación escondida en los ojos azules de Findekáno, la certeza de saber que la traición de Maitimo había desgarrado el corazón de su primogénito… lo que él no podía perdonar. Sin embargo, cuando avanzó a través de los campos sin hallar resistencia, siguiendo el camino que suponía siguiera su hermano años atrás, la cólera y la rabia crecían en su interior con un rugido cada vez más profundo, más poderoso, más imposible de ignorar. Mientras más se acercaban al asentamiento en las orillas del Lago Mithrim, más apretaba el paso Nolofinwë, ansiando encarar a su medio hermano y exigirle… exigirle…  
Lo primero que percibió fue el ruido, los gritos de coraje y agonía. Por un segundo, creyó haber vuelto a Alqualondë y esperó ver de nuevo elfos matando elfos, un crimen que todos cargaban en su alma. Por Curufinwë Fëanáro. Pero un vistazo le bastó para comprobar que eran otras criaturas las que atacaban a su gente… Sí, en ese momento, la gente de Fëanáro volvió a ser su gente y antes de pensarlo dos veces, desenvainó su espada y cargó contra los enemigos. Sus hijos lo siguieron: Findekáno su viva imagen, con los cabellos trenzados con cordones de oro, la espada cantando en su mano; Turukáno sereno y casi frío, cual si el Helcaraxë hubiese consumido todo el calor de sus venas; Irissë hermosa y letal, las flechas saliendo de sus manos para encontrar siempre un blanco; Arakáno terrible como un vendaval, arrollando a su paso. Junto a ellos, codo con codo, avanzaban los hijos de Arafinwë: Findaráto, un dios dorado de la muerte; Aikanáro y Angaráto juntos como dos cuerpos guiados por una sola alma; Artanis atrapando la luz de la luna en sus cabellos y su espada. Tras ellos venían todos los que sobrevivieron al hielo, hembras y varones más fuertes que el frío, más firmes que las rocas, más valientes que todos.  
Nolofinwë cargó hacia lo más crudo del combate, la espada un relámpago de muerte en sus manos. Los servidores de Morgoth, supo mientras peleaba. Vio el enemigo que se abalanzaba sobre el elfo más cercano, dispuesto a herirle por la espalda y se lanzó adelante. Su hoja atravesó el cuerpo del contrario y por un segundo avistó a aquel que acababa de salvar; pero no era el momento. Concentrándose en la batalla, ignoró a propósito el hecho de que ambos lucharan con el mismo estilo, complementándose y protegiéndose de forma casi inconsciente, surgiendo uno junto al otro, delante, detrás, anticipando los movimientos del otro para nunca dejar un resquicio en la defensa…  
El sol se alzó de nuevo sobre Endorë y el enemigo retrocedió, aullando de terror. Los elfos los persiguieron, aniquilándolos en la huida, cobrando caro las muertes de ese día.  
Solo entonces Nolofinwë giró frente a su compañero y enfrentó los ojos plateados de su medio hermano… y rey. Por un instante, ambos se sostuvieron la mirada en medio del corro de sus hijos, que se habían acercado a sus respectivos padres. Finalmente, Fëanáro entornó los párpados y dijo, inexpresivo:  
\- Viniste. Te tomó tu tiempo llegar.  
La cólera hizo destellar los ojos azules de Nolofinwë. Con un salto, se abalanzó sobre su hermano y agarrándolo por el cuello de la túnica roja, le ladró en la cara:  
\- Traidor.  
Una espada brilló delante de su garganta y por la esquina del ojo, vio a Carnistir; pero no era la primera vez que lo amenazaban con una espada y sus sobrinos tenían mucho que aprender sobre él si pensaban asustarlo. De inmediato, otra espada chocó con la de Carnistir.  
\- No amenaces a mi padre, Fëanorion. – La voz de Irissë fue clara como la luz y firme como el acero que empuñaba.  
En un momento, las espadas volvían a brillar, prestas a derramar sangre elfa por segunda vez. Con un esfuerzo, Nolofinwë controló su rabia y soltó a su medio hermano.  
\- Envaina, Irissë -, ordenó -. No seremos nosotros los que provoquemos más pérdidas a nuestra gente.  
\- ¿Por qué no? Solo estaríamos librando al mundo de una pandilla de traidores. – replicó la joven sin dejar de sostener la fuerza de la espada de su primo.  
\- Contén la lengua de tu hija, Nolofinwë -, ordenó Fëanáro -. Le está hablando a sus príncipes.  
\- ¿En serio? – rió Aikanáro -. ¿Y se ganaron ese título abandonando a su pueblo para que muriera?  
\- Si tenías miedo de morir, podías haberte regresado con tu padre -, señaló Atarinkë, junto a su padre.  
\- Creo que mis sobrinos han demostrado que temen menos a la muerte que tú, Atarinkë -, rio Nolofinwë y volviéndose a su hermano, dijo: - ¿Cuento mal o tienes menos hijos que la última vez que nos vimos?  
Una sombra cubrió el rostro de Fëanáro.  
\- Aquí no -, dijo y dándose la vuelta, caminó de regreso al asentamiento -. Ven conmigo, Nolofinwë. Carnistir, Atarinkë, guíen a sus primos a un alojamiento digno de ellos. El resto puede acomodarse donde quiera dentro de las murallas.  
Nolofinwë hizo una seña a sus hijos.  
\- Acampen aquí. – dijo y como Fëanáro frenara el paso cual si fuera a replicar, agregó: - Somos demasiados para caber en el asentamiento.  
\- Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí, tío -, anunció Findaráto.  
\- Yo también -, añadió Turukáno.  
No hacía falta que lo dijera. Nolofinwë sabía que su segundo hijo preferiría morir que recibir algo de los Fëanorion.  
Siguió a su hermano hasta que llegaron al cuartel general del rey. El lugar estaba bastante bien, más preparado para la guerra que para el descanso, pero era lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado. Con el tiempo podría convertirse en un hermoso lugar… si Fëanáro no lo quemaba antes. Observó que Findekáno e Irissë eran conducidos por sus primos por uno de los pasillos laterales.  
Fëanáro lo guió a una estancia que era despacho y alcoba. El centro era ocupado por una amplia mesa sobre la que se hallaban desplegados mapas y planos. Una cortina dividía la estancia y detrás se vislumbraba el lecho.  
Fëanáro fue hasta una mesa en la que había una jofaina con agua y se lavó las manos y la cara, antes de servir un vaso de vino y vaciarlo de un golpe. Rellenó el vaso y sirvió otro que ofreció a su medio hermano.  
Nolofinwë tomó el vaso y lo dejó encima de la mesa sin beber.  
\- Háblame. ¿Dónde están tus otros hijos? – exigió con dureza.  
\- Me acusaste de traición -, fue la respuesta de Fëanáro -. Soy tu rey, Nolofinwë. No acusas de traidor a tu rey.  
\- Serás mi rey cuando te comportes como tal. Heredaste la corona de mi padre, nada más. A la primera oportunidad, abandonaste a tu pueblo…  
\- Tu pueblo. Mi gente está aquí conmigo.  
\- Oh, ¿ahora tú decides sobre quién reinas? – alzó las cejas, con fingida sorpresa -. ¿Quiere decir que puedo coronarme rey de mi gente y no te importará?  
Un relámpago cruzó la mirada del mayor.  
\- Eso es traición -, siseó entre dientes.  
\- Tanto lo sé que te seguí aquí… aranya. Ahora, ¿vas a decirme qué pasó con tus otros hijos? ¿O tengo que preguntarlo entre la gente?  
\- Maitimo fue hecho prisionero por… por Morgoth. Lo tiene en Thangorodrim. Tyelkormo y Makalaurë están averiguando una forma de rescatarlo.  
\- ¿Prisionero? – Nolofinwë sintió la compasión por su sobrino crecer en su alma. Sí, podía haber roto el corazón de su hijo… de un millón de formas, pero no le deseaba ningún mal. - ¿Cuándo…? Estoy a tu disposición para hacer lo que sea necesario.  
\- Por supuesto que lo estás. Eres mi súbdito. Hiciste un juramento…  
\- Que tú no respetaste.  
\- Yo no hice ninguna promesa – mediosonrió Fëanáro.  
Nolofinwë lo observó, inexpresivo, recuperando la máscara de político que tantas veces empleara en Tirion.  
\- No a mí, sin dudas. Permiso para retirarme. Quiero asearme y descansar con mis hijos.  
Sin esperar la respuesta de su hermano, se dio la vuelta.  
\- No pensé que fueras a venir. – La voz de Fëanáro lo detuvo de nuevo -. Pensé que regresarías arrastrándote a los pies de los Valar, como tu hermano.  
\- Que pensaras así solo demuestra lo poco que me conoces, Fëanáro. – replicó -. Juré seguirte. Y juré vengar a nuestro padre. Ninguna traición de tu parte me impediría cumplir mi palabra. Si esperabas deshacerte de mí, debiste matarme en la plaza, cuando pusiste esa espada en mi cuello.  
\- Dijiste que eso estaba perdonado -, le recordó, irónico.  
\- Perdonado, no olvidado. Nunca olvidado, Fëanáro. – y salió.  
…………….  
Lo despertó una leve sacudida en su hombro. Se incorporó para ver a Irissë con los cabellos sueltos y el rostro desencajado.  
\- ¿Qué? – preguntó, tirándose del lecho para vestirse a toda prisa. En un momento, pensó todo lo peor: el campamento de su gente atacado en secreto por Fëanáro, la fortaleza ardiendo, Fëanáro abandonándolos en medio de la noche para que los orcos los encontraran solos y desprevenidos.  
\- Findekáno… no está.  
Nolofinwë se detuvo cuando se ceñía la espada y la miró.  
\- Tal vez fue al campamento a ver a Turukáno.  
Irissë negó con la cabeza.  
\- Lo vi en sus ojos, padre. Ha ido a rescatarlo.  
El Gran Príncipe sintió que las fuerzas le abandonaban. Solo su hijo – su maravilloso y alocado hijo – iría a meterse en territorio enemigo para rescatar a alguien que ni siquiera merecía su amistad… mucho menos su amor.  
Un toque en la puerta los obligó a voltearse para ver entrar a Fëanáro.  
El rey estudió la escena: Irissë totalmente vestida y armada, Nolofinwë todavía solo con la camisa blanca; pero la espada ya al cinto.  
\- ¿Están pensando ir a algún lugar?  
\- Tal vez. – respondió Nolofinwë -. No sabía que estábamos prisioneros.  
\- No lo están. Irissë puede ir y venir a gusto; pero tú permanecerás a mi lado, como juraste. – Con una mirada, Nolofinwë contuvo a su hija -. Vine a decirte que los centinelas vieron salir a tu hijo. Pensé que tal vez no lo sabías.  
\- Acabo de enterarme. Ha ido a buscar a Maitimo.  
Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, desafiando a Fëanáro a decir algo al respecto. Sin embargo, el mayor solo lo observó fijamente durante unos minutos y luego se marchó.  
\- Lo odio -, murmuró Irissë, furiosa. - ¿Cómo se atreve a tratarte como si…?  
\- Es nuestro rey, Irissë. No lo olvides. Cuando amanezca podrás regresar con tus hermanos si quieres.  
\- No te dejaré solo aquí. Con ese loco y esos desquiciados de Carnistir y Atarinkë. Los únicos con algo de cerebro son Maitimo y Macalaurë, y ninguno de los dos está ahora. Prefiero no arriesgarme.  
Nolofinwë sonrió, divertido por su arranque y por un segundo, pareció incluso más joven que su hija. Irissë le devolvió la sonrisa.  
\- Creo que sé por qué Fëanáro me odia -, dijo él de pronto -. Me envidia la hija que tengo.  
………………  
Los días transcurrieron sin noticias de Findekáno o de los otros hijos de Fëanáro.  
Por orden del rey, Nolofinwë asistía a todos los consejos aunque rara vez su hermano solicitaba su opinión y cuando lo hacía, era solo para rebatirla después. Nolofinwë empezaba a creer que hubiese sido mejor pasar de largo y no acercarse nunca más a Fëanáro: llegado el momento, él sería capaz de vengar el asesinato de su padre sin necesidad de ayuda.  
Por su parte, Irissë vagaba por el asentamiento. En un tiempo, ella y los hijos de su tío habían sido buenos amigos; pero eso fue antes de que su tío amenazara la vida de su padre y luego los abandonara en el hielo.  
Después de recorrer los establecimientos y ver la forja – no podía faltar -, Irissë regresó a la fortaleza que servía de palacio real. En ese momento se sorprendió de no haber visto a Atarinkë en la forja. Siendo el más parecido a su padre, Atarinkë era también el más habilidoso en la herrería y el que más la disfrutaba.  
\- ¡Termina de una vez, Telperinquar! ¡No tengo todo el día!  
La voz de Atarinkë la cogió desprevenida y antes de poderse contener, empujó la puerta entreabierta para encontrar a su primo delante de un niño no mayor de los tres años, que chapoteaba en una bañera de cobre.  
Cuando ella entró, Atarinkë volteó a mirarla y el niño alzó unos preciosos ojos verdes.  
\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le espetó el varón.  
\- Grosero. – dio unos pasos para acercarse al niño y cuando su primo se interpuso, lo rodeó, bufando desdeñosa -. Qué rápido te has vuelto un salvaje, Curufinwë. Tu madre estaría avergonzada.  
\- Cállate.  
\- ¿Quién es esta preciosidad? ¿Te lo robaste junto con las naves?  
\- Vete a la mierda, Irissë.  
Ella lo ignoró y se arrodilló delante de la bañera, sonriendo cariñosa.  
\- ¿Quién eres tú, cosita preciosa?  
\- Telperinquar. – informó el niño, sonriendo ruborizado -. Soy su hijo.  
\- ¿Su hijo? – alzó las cejas y volteó la cara hacia su primo -. ¿Tu hijo, Curufinwë? ¿Dónde está la madre?  
Él solo negó con la cabeza y ella hizo un mohín. Se volvió de nuevo hacia el niño y con una radiante sonrisa, continuó:  
\- Parece que alguien no quiere salir del agua. – El niño rio, divertido, cuando las manos de la muchacha se estiraron en su dirección -. Ese alguien está buscando un resfriado y no poder salir a jugar en muchos, muchos días. ¿Tú eres ese alguien, Telpe?  
\- Nop -, negó el chiquillo.  
\- Entonces, ¿qué haces todavía en el agua?  
Media hora después, Irissë abandonaba la habitación dejando a Telperinquar vestido y habiendo comido. Atarinkë la acompañó a la puerta.  
\- Gracias -, murmuró con esfuerzo.  
\- Lo siento. No te escuché -, se burló ella, poniendo una mano detrás de la oreja como bocina.  
\- No sabía que eras tan buena con los niños -, señaló él en lugar de repetir las gracias.  
\- No podrías saberlo -, se encogió de hombros -. No cruzaste el Helcaraxë con nosotros.  
………………  
El consejo había concluido hacía un rato; pero Fëanáro le había ordenado a su hermano permanecer en la habitación. De pie ante la ventana, Nolofinwë observaba el cielo, cual si en él pudiera avistar a su hijo. A su espalda, el rey trabajaba en los planos, sin prestarle atención.  
\- Me gustaría saber lo que piensas cuando estás así.  
Nolofinwë tardó unos segundos en comprender que su hermano le hablaba. Giró despacio para mirarlo y descubrió que Fëanáro ya no trabajaba, sino que lo observaba desde su asiento, inclinado sobre la mesa, con los dedos entrelazados. Los ojos grises lo recorrieron con una penetrante mirada.  
\- Piensas que deberías de ser tú el rey, ¿no? Que lo mejor hubiese sido que yo muriera en algún combate antes de tu llegada, así tú serías el soberano de los Noldor. Después de todo, te preparaste toda tu vida para esto. Tú entiendes mejor lo que la gente necesita. Tú…  
\- ¿Te das cuenta de que si tú murieras todavía habrían siete príncipes entre la corona y yo? – lo interrumpió Nolofinwë, harto de las estupideces que decía su medio hermano. - ¿O en mi sueño un fulminante ataque aniquiló a toda tu familia?  
Fëanáro estrechó los ojos, con rabia. Con un violento ademán, se incorporó y apoyó las manos en la mesa para inclinarse adelante.  
\- No me engañas, Nolofinwë -, rugió roncamente -. Eres un ladrón y un traidor. Y no te detendrás nunca.  
\- ¿Por eso me mantienes a tu vista? – se desconcertó el más joven -. ¿Porque piensas que te traicionaré?  
\- ¡Porque sé que lo harás! Quieres mi lugar. Siempre lo has querido. Siempre quisiste…  
\- ¿Que padre me amara como a ti? ¡Sí! – estalló Nolofinwë, saltando hacia la mesa para enfrentar a su medio hermano de cerca -. ¿Tener mi propio lugar en la corte de nuestro padre? ¡Sí! ¿Gobernar a mi propia gente? ¡No lo niego! ¿Pienso que eres un pésimo rey? ¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué esperabas que pensara si abandonaste a más de la mitad de tu pueblo sin mirar atrás? ¿Si mis hijos te odian? – Hizo una pausa -. Seguramente Turukáno lo hace: su esposa murió en el Helcaraxë y casi perdemos a Itarildë también. Findekáno es demasiado noble y siente demasiado afecto por tu primogénito para odiarte. Irissë solo te desprecia y Arakáno… A Arakáno ni le vienes ni le vas. De mis sobrinos no respondo. Nunca fueron cercanos a tus hijos, así que…  
\- ¿Te estás burlando de mí, Nolofinwë? – aulló Fëanáro.  
\- No. Dijiste que te gustaría saber lo que estaba pensando. Pues, ¡ahí lo tienes! Resumido. Sí me gustaría ser independiente y no deberte nada… porque ahora mismo no me siento muy inclinado a considerarte el mejor candidato para rey; pero te he jurado lealtad y cumpliré mi palabra. Sin importar lo que tú hagas para hacerme quedar como un traidor.  
\- Eres. Un. Traidor.  
Nolofinwë lo contempló de cerca. Fëanáro era el genuino prototipo de los Noldor: delgado y musculoso, ojos oscuros que la luz volvía de plata, piel ligeramente bronceada, largos cabellos lacios como ala de cuervo, facciones angulosas, cejas arqueadas… pero también había heredado el magnetismo de su madre, la legendaria Míriel Serindë. La gente iba tras él como polillas a la luz. Durante su infancia – su primera infancia, la verdad – Nolofinwë también había gravitado en torno al fuego devorador que era su medio hermano; pero tempranamente había aprendido que así como era hermoso y capaz de estremecer el mundo con sus palabras, Curufinwë Fëanáro era orgulloso y cruel, y jamás, ¡jamás!, se equivocaba.  
Se irguió lentamente, aprovechando su mayor estatura para mirar a su soberano desde arriba, casi compasivo.  
\- ¿Te das cuenta de que cuando hablas así… estás dándole la razón a Morgoth?  
La pregunta apenas había dejado sus labios cuando Fëanáro cayó sobre él como una fiera. Nolofinwë ni siquiera lo vio saltar por encima de la mesa, tirando los pergaminos y la tinta. Las manos de Fëanáro aferraron sus ropas, arrojándolo al suelo. Al principio, permaneció inmóvil ante los golpes que su medio hermano descargaba sobre él; pero de repente la rabia que lo mantuviera cálido durante los años que durara el cruce del hielo estalló en su interior. Fue como si un volcán erupcionara en su pecho, arrasando todo pensamiento lógico: con un movimiento de piernas, atrapó a su hermano y lo inmovilizó el tiempo suficiente para agarrarle los antebrazos, tirar de él por encima de sí mismo y arrojarlo lejos al tiempo que daba una vuelta y giraba en el lugar para enfrentarlo. De inmediato, su habitual autocontrol  
se impuso. Echó un pie hacia atrás, afirmándose a la vez que alzaba los brazos ante el pecho, con los dedos curvados cual si fueran garras.  
Fëanáro observó la pose defensiva de su medio hermano y por un segundo, se preguntó en qué momento había aprendido Nolofinwë a pelear. Según entendía, su primer combate había sido cuando llegara a Mithrim. Toda reflexión quedó relegada ante la comprensión de que ese maldito bastardo vanyarin lo desafiaba. Con su característica impulsividad, se abalanzó sobre Nolofinwë, confiando en su mayor fuerza. El hijo de Indis podía ser más alto; pero carecía de los músculos que años de trabajar el hierro y las gemas habían proporcionado al rey.  
Nolofinwë lo esperó a pie firme. Consciente de que la pelea terminaría en algún momento, se cuidó de herir a su soberano – por más que ardiera en deseos de romperle la cara – y se limitó a defenderse y esquivar, devolviendo los ataques solo cuando era imprescindible.  
\- ¡No seas cobarde! – le espetó Fëanáro -. Pelea como un noldo, si hay algo de la sangre de Finwë en ti.  
\- ¿Pelear como un noldo dices? – se burló Nolofinwë, evadiendo un golpe y desviando una patada con un ágil giro -. Los Noldor no peleaban hasta que tú los llevaste a la guerra.  
\- ¿Yo los llevé a la guerra? ¿Qué otra opción había? ¿Lloriquear bajo las faldas de los Valar? Es eso lo que tú hubieras hecho, ¿no, bastardo vanyarin?  
La cólera llameó en los ojos azules de Nolofinwë y con el mismo movimiento que esquivaba el puñetazo de Fëanáro, lo agarró de la muñeca. Tiró hasta que su antebrazo se apretó alrededor del cuello de su hermano, manteniéndolo prisionero contra su cuerpo.  
\- Basta, Curufinwë. Ni mi madre ni yo hemos ofendido jamás la memoria de tu madre. No tienes derecho a…  
\- Tu sola existencia es la mayor ofensa contra la memoria de mi madre.  
\- Cuidado con lo que dices porque entonces la ofensa no es mía o de mi madre; sino de nuestro padre. Y no permitiré que manches su memoria con tus celos y tu odio. – declaró, amargamente y con un suave empujón, liberó a su hermano.  
Fëanáro se alejó al tiempo que giraba frente a él, con ojos llameantes de ira.  
\- Tú no tienes derecho a defender su nombre -, dijo por fin, con voz ronca.  
\- Era mi padre también, te guste o no. Ni siquiera por mantener la paz entre nosotros renunciaré a llamarme “su hijo”.  
Durante un momento se contemplaron - los ojos grises fijos en los ojos azules; Fëanáro una columna de fuego a punto de estallar, Nolofinwë una inamovible montaña de hielo – y de pronto hubo una luz de reconocimiento en la mirada del mayor, cual si por primera vez viera al elfo frente a él. Nolofinwë vio suavizarse las angulosas facciones de su medio hermano y comprendió cuánta tensión, cuánto dolor había soportado en silencio, en soledad… y dio un paso hacia él. Fëanáro lo observó sorprendido y por un segundo su rostro fue una puerta a su alma, vulnerable y expectante, esperando… esperando…  
\- ¡Un águila! ¡Un águila de Manwë!  
El grito rompió el momento y Nolofinwë se lanzó a la ventana, con el corazón saltándole a la boca. Su aguda visión vio la enorme águila… y la preciada carga que portaba.  
\- Finno -, murmuró, entrecortadamente -. Mi hijo ha vuelto. Con Maitimo.  
……………..  
Cien veces le pidieran cruzar el Helcaraxë… y cien veces lo haría. Cien veces le pidieran su corazón… y cien veces lo sacaría de su pecho con sus propias manos. Si así consiguiera evitar el sufrimiento de su sobrino y con ello, el de su hijo, cien veces desgarraría su carne y expondría su alma a los tormentos de Morgoth.  
Había creído que no existía dolor mayor que perder a su padre, que sentir cómo se diluía el lazo que lo unía a su esposa y compañera. Estaba equivocado. Si los Eldar no habían sido creados para sufrir la pena de la muerte, ninguna criatura en Ëa había sido creada para ver sufrir a sus hijos.  
Durante horas, días… Eru sabía cuánto… había permanecido junto a su hijo, acariciándole los cabellos, masajeándole los hombros y los brazos tensos, siempre tensos y extendidos para sostener la mano de su primo. Frente a él, Fëanáro había cuidado de su propio hijo con igual dedicación, con igual fiereza. Nolofinwë había visto temblar los labios de su hermano, correr las lágrimas por sus mejillas mientras besaba la frente de Maitimo… Fëanáro podía ser cualquier cosa; pero amaba a sus hijos. Esos desagradables, imbéciles, soberbios… pero no Maitimo. Nunca Maitimo.  
Findekáno yació de rodillas junto al lecho, en silencio, sin cerrar los ojos, sin soltar a su primo. Su amigo. Su amor. Nolofinwë podía leer en el alma de su primogénito con la misma facilidad que leía las runas creadas por Fëanáro, aunque nunca un gesto o una frase hubiera delatado la pasión que tanto las leyes como los Valar habrían prohibido. Pero él amaba a su hijo. Lo amaba más que a los Valar y eso era todo.  
Cuando finalmente los sanadores dijeron que Maitimo dormía, que el sueño le ayudaría a recuperarse, Nolofinwë desenredó los dedos de Findekáno de los del herido y alzándolo en brazos – como cuando era un niño – lo llevó a su alcoba. El cansancio derribó la resistencia de Findekáno y contra el hombro de su padre, cerró los ojos.  
Nolofinwë no durmió. Se sentó junto a su hijo y le destrenzó los cabellos para peinarlos suavemente con los dedos.  
…………….  
Irissë empujó la puerta con suavidad y se detuvo en el umbral para contemplar a su primo.  
Atarinkë estaba inclinado sobre la cuna de Telperinquar y lo miraba dormir con expresión en la que se pintaban la desesperación y el amor. Cuando ella se le acercó, sin que sus botas blancas produjeran ningún ruido en el piso de piedra, alzó la cabeza y la miró.  
\- No estás junto a tu hermano. – señaló Irissë, sin que fuera un reproche.  
\- Mi padre está con él. – respondió, evasivo y volvió a fijarse en el niño dormido.  
Guardaron silencio durante mucho rato. Hasta que la luz del sol decayó y la suave luz plateada de Isil entró por la ventana entreabierta.  
\- Alguien debería de enviar un mensaje a Makalaurë y Tyelkormo -, comentó ella de pronto.  
\- Ya Carnistir ha ido a buscarlos. – Un nuevo silencio. - ¿Cómo…? ¿Findekáno…?  
\- Dormido. Por fin. – Irissë fijó la vista en el niño y extendió una mano para acariciar un rizo castaño -. No creo que pueda sobrevivir a Maitimo, ¿sabes? Y creo que mi padre lo sabe.  
Atarinkë asintió.  
\- Creí…- empezó a decir -. Creímos que no podíamos salvarlo. Yo creí que nunca… creí que ya estaba… Nosotros debimos… yo debí…  
\- Sshhh.  
Irissë lo hizo callar con dulzura. Rodeándole los hombros con un brazo, lo acercó a sí y alzó la otra mano para hundirla en sus cabellos sueltos y masajear delicadamente. Atarinkë se dejó arrullar como si fuera un niño, permitiendo que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas y humedecieran la ropa siempre blanca de su prima. Hacía años que nadie lo abrazaba, excepto su padre o sus hermanos, o su hijo. Había echado de menos a su prima. Allá en Valinor, Irissë había sido como una más de ellos, un miembro más de la partida de caza… una extensión de su familia… una extensión de su cuerpo. Siempre había estado más apegada a Tyelkormo; pero eso no impedía que él la sintiera como suya en cierto modo. Así como Maitimo sentía a Findekáno suyo y todos lo sabían. Su padre nunca protestó contra la presencia de sus sobrinos, incluso cuando las relaciones entre las dos casas fueron una guerra casi a la vista de todos. En favor de Nolofinwë había que decir que jamás prohibió a sus hijos frecuentar a los hijos del medio hermano con quien no podía ni saludarse. Y todos los Fëanorion habían agradecido la presencia de sus primos en su casa: Findekáno era como un vendaval de primavera, todo risas y desafíos, un escándalo y una fiesta cada segundo a su lado; Irissë era tan seria como su padre, pero también valiente, atrevida, firme como una roca y suave como una flor. En ese momento, Curufinwë Atarinkë Fëanorion comprendió que la vida habría sido horrible si Nolofinwë Finwion no hubiese nacido y engendrado a estos dos maravillosos y exasperantes elfos… Si Nolofinwë Finwion no hubiese nacido, no habría existido un Findekáno que trajera de vuelta a Maitimo, no habría existido una Irissë que lo abrazara y acariciara como si… como si él fuera algo valioso, algo que cuidar… no el hijo que su madre había abandonado, no el elfo que no había sabido proteger a la madre de su hijo…  
Irissë contuvo el aliento cuando Curufinwë apartó ligeramente la cabeza de su hombro y alzó una mano para apoyarla en su nuca y atraerla a su boca. Los labios de su primo encontraron los suyos con suavidad, casi de modo reverente, cual si en lugar de besarla en la boca – como un amante – estuviera besando sus pies – cual un adorador. Irissë nunca había pensado en sus primos de este modo, probablemente porque los Eldar no permitían los lazos entre familiares cercanos. Y en el caso de que uno de ellos le hubiera atraído, su última elección sería, con toda seguridad, el que más se parecía a su desquiciado y loquísimo padre. Y pensándolo mejor, esta era la primera vez que un varón la besaba de una forma diferente a como se besa a una hija o una hermana. Tampoco era así cómo imaginó que sería. El beso de Curufinwë era casi vacilante, tímido, apenas una leve presión en sus labios. Suspiró: por eso era que los primos no se…  
El breve suspiro entreabrió los labios de la muchacha y Curufinwë sintió en la punta de su lengua el delicado sabor de la boca femenina. El hambre lo sacudió como una tormenta a un barco. No se parecía a nada que experimentara antes y lo más terrible fue darse cuenta de que no había surgido de repente; sino que había crecido dentro de él, desde el primer momento en que viera a su prima – una niña de trenzas oscuras y ojos penetrantes -, y había crecido con cada cacería compartida, cada baile, cada desafío lanzado a la cara del otro, cada agravio, cada lengua de fuego que consumió los barcos cisnes de Alqualondë, cada kilómetro que los separó para volver a unirlos… Sentía el fuego correr en su venas y no sabía decir si provenía de su interior o del cuerpo de Irissë.  
Un ahogado gemido brotó de la garganta de la joven cuando la lengua del varón entró en su boca, buscando, explorando, recorriendo… encendiendo una hoguera de expectación y temor en su vientre. Ya Curufinwë no era más el elfo afligido y casi infantil que le pareciera. No era el primo exasperante y soberbio que decía idioteces solo para verla rabiar. Era un cazador sobre su presa, un dios de manos firmes – eso sí lo recordaba bien – y hábiles que ahora la rodeaban por la cintura, la atraían al cuerpo masculino, la guiaban hasta yacer contra él, temblorosa y aturdida. E Irissë supo que había esperado mucho tiempo por esto… por él.  
……………  
Nolofinwë sintió la respiración con que su hijo despertó. De inmediato, Findekáno se sentó en el lecho y miró en derredor, espantado.  
\- Tengo que volver a su lado – dijo, saltando de la cama -. ¿Por qué dejaste que me durmiera? – le exigió a su padre -. Él podría haber… despertado mientras yo dormía.  
El Gran Príncipe no dijo nada. Sabía de sobra que ese no era el temor de su hijo: Findekáno temía que su primo muriera mientras él descansaba.  
\- Maitimo está bien. Nos informarán de cualquier cambio. Tú también debes recuperar fuerzas.  
\- No quiero dormir. – negó el joven y Nolofinwë vio el terror en esos ojos amados -. No puedo dormir. Nunca volveré a dormir. Podrían… alguien podría…  
\- Nadie va a llevarse a Maitimo de nuevo. – lo tranquilizó su padre, abrazándolo. Findekáno se dejó abrazar un segundo para enseguida alzar la cabeza, diciendo:  
\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? No creíamos que la muerte nos tocara nunca y el abuelo está muerto. Elenwë está muerta. Yo no… - Un temblor lo agitó y cerró los ojos -. Yo me moriría si…  
La voz se apagó contra el pecho de su padre.  
\- Lo sé -, admitió Nolofinwë y Findekáno retrocedió para observarlo, escéptico.  
\- ¿Lo sabes?  
\- Sé que amas a Maitimo como si fuera carne de tu carne, sangre de tu sangre… parte de tu fëa. Sé que nunca amarás a una hembra de esa forma. Lo sé, hijo mío.  
\- ¿Me odias? – aventuró, con voz estrangulada.  
\- ¿Cómo podría? Cualquiera amaría a Maitimo. Tú solo has tenido mejor vista para ver más profundo en su alma y más coraje para admitir lo que sientes. Estoy orgulloso de ti.  
Se miraron fijamente y Findekáno vio la sinceridad en los ojos de su padre – tan azules como los suyos – y supo que al menos eso estaba bien.  
Un toque en la puerta los hizo volverse para ver a un sirviente.  
\- El príncipe Nelyafinwë ha despertado y pide ver a su primo.  
…………….  
Las manos de Atarinkë se deslizaron por los brazos de la joven, buscando la curva de las caderas, la estrechez de la cintura… Recordó cuántas veces en Valinor sintiera ese cuerpo esbelto y firme contra el suyo; cuántas veces la abrazara para bailar alocadamente, apresándola entre él y Tyelkormo; cuántas veces se apretaran juntos bajo la misma manta, espalda contra pecho, manos en los bolsillos del otro para mantener el calor; cuántas veces nadaron casi desnudos, enredando piernas y tirando de los tobillos del otro para ganar una carrera… Recordó cuántas veces al retirarse a su alcoba había echado de menos la risa de Irissë, la firmeza con que le trenzaba los cabellos después de un día de caza, la suavidad con que le limpiaba los cortes en las manos y los brazos, la curva de su cuerpo contra el pecho y el abdomen, la calidez de sus dedos en las sienes y en el cuello… y pensó que nunca Irissë lo había tocado tan íntimamente; pero le gustaba fingir que sí, que cada roce entre ellos había sido más que el normal entre primos, que entre todos los hijos de Fëanáro ella lo habría elegido a él.  
Irissë se estremeció cuando los dedos presionaron ligeramente en su cintura. Una vez había soñado que era amada por un varón digno de ella, un varón que sus hermanos admiraban y su padre respetaba como un igual. Una vez creyó que sus primos merecían su respeto y admiración; pero hoy… hoy, después de los barcos quemados en Losgar, de la promesa de la muerte en el Helcaraxë, del hielo cerrándose nuevamente sobre la cabeza dorada de Elenwë, de la única gota de sangre que corrió por la garganta de su padre desde la punta de la espada de Fëanáro…  
Con un firme movimiento, se apartó de los labios de Atarinkë, que jadearon entreabiertos, sedientos de su boca. Los ojos grises de él encontraron los de ella, en una pregunta ansiosa, y no la dejaron mientras se ponía en pie y le daba la espalda, yendo hacia la puerta. El Fëanorion dejó de respirar, cual si Irissë Nolofiniel se llevara todo el aire, toda la luz con ella.  
Al llegar al umbral, Irissë apoyó una mano en el marco y volteó la cabeza por encima del hombro, observando a su primo a través de las pestañas bajas y una ligera sonrisa elevó la comisura izquierda de la boca roja. Luego salió, cerrando la puerta.  
Curufinwë Atarinkë volvió a respirar en cortos jadeos. Con ojos febriles, miró a su hijo dormido y se incorporó para cubrirlo bien con la manta. Llamó a una sirvienta, ordenándole permanecer junto al niño y salió de la alcoba en tanto una sonrisa predadora curvaba su boca sensual. Esa noche, iba de cacería.  
……………  
Findekáno avanzó despacio a través del cuarto en semipenunbras. Su padre lo acompañó, sosteniéndolo de modo imperceptible – una mano en la parte baja de su espalda, su espíritu envolviéndolo casi de forma tangible. A unos pasos del lecho, el joven se detuvo y fijó la mirada en su primo.  
Maitimo. Bien formado. Durante años, Maitimo Fëanorion había sido el objeto de admiración de ambos sexos en Valinor: su estatura, su complexión delicada y fuerte, sus llamativos cabellos cobrizos, sus penetrantes ojos plateados… todo en él era exquisito y digno de ser adorado. Y ahora, toda esa belleza había sido escamoteada, pisoteada, violada por los tormentos de Morgoth, por la naturaleza de Thangorodrim. Cicatrices cruzaban el rostro. Los cabellos habían sido cortados hasta el cuero cabelludo en algún momento y crecieron en dispares mechones que se rizaban sobre los hombros y el cuello. La camisa suelta dejaba ver las huellas de las torturas en su torso. Una venda envolvía el brazo derecho donde se interrumpía… donde Findekáno debió cortar para liberarlo.  
Findekáno se detuvo sin llegar al lecho, los ojos azules fijos en ese punto… en la mano que él cortara. La mano que ya no existía. Por él. Porque él no fue capaz de encontrar una solución. Porque él no pudo…  
\- Finno…  
La voz de Maitimo, en cambio, era la misma de siempre, la que él recordaba desde su infancia, la que él amaba con todo su ser. Elevó la mirada a los ojos de su primo y allí también lo encontró. A través de la oscuridad de Morgoth, él encontró de nuevo a Maitimo… y una vez más, fue hacia él. Como mismo corrió hacia él al descubrir la batalla en Alqualondë. Mientras cruzaba el Helcaraxë, Findekáno imaginó cuando enfrentara a su  
primo, cuando le reclamara por su abandono, por su traición… pero ahora, ningún reproche acudió a sus labios.  
Sin necesitar el apoyo de su padre, sostenido por la mirada de Maitimo, por su llamado, avanzó decidido hasta el lecho y cayó de rodillas a un lado.  
\- No… - movió la cabeza Maitimo, con esfuerzo, abriendo la mano -. Ven aquí. Ven a mí.  
Junto a la cabecera, inclinado sobre su primogénito en actitud protectora, Fëanáro contempló inexpresivo la prontitud con que su sobrino obedeció. Vio cómo el cuerpo del más joven se acomodaba contra el de Maitimo, ajustándose a él como si hubiera nacido para ocupar ese lugar y alzó la vista para encontrar la mirada de su medio hermano. Nolofinwë lo miraba casi desafiante, retándolo a cuestionar el derecho de su hijo a estar allí, a reclamar el calor de Maitimo para sí… y habría querido hacerlo. Habría querido echar de su casa a esa banda de ladrones y usurpadores; pero Findekáno había traído a Nelyo de vuelta… Findekáno había hecho lo que él no fue capaz y, aunque no se lo perdonaría jamás, tampoco podía dejar de agradecérselo. ¿Debería decírselo? Seguramente Nolofinwë esperaba que lo hiciera. ¡Oh sí! Sin lugar a dudas el imbécil de su medio hermano esperaba que se arrodillara delante de su sobrino mayor y le besara las manos por… Frunció el ceño al ver que Nolofinwë giraba sobre los talones y abandonaba la alcoba en silencio, confiándole la seguridad de su hijo más preciado.  
Por un momento, Fëanáro no supo cómo reaccionar. Bajó la mirada de nuevo a los jóvenes y vio que solo yacían así, uno junto al otro, apenas tocándose – las rodillas de Findekáno rozando las piernas de Maitimo, una mano sobre la del convaleciente, las ondas oscuras extendidas sobre la almohada, un dedo jugando con un bucle rojo – en silencio… y rodeó el lecho para seguir a su medio hermano afuera.  
En cuanto su padre salió, cerrando la puerta, Maitimo volteó la mano para unirla palma con palma a la de su primo.  
\- Te amo -. Dijo simplemente.  
Findekáno no respondió, deslizando el pulgar por el dorso de la mano de Maitimo.  
\- Creo que tienes fiebre -, comentó luego de un rato. – Debería de llamar a un sanador.  
\- Te amo, Finno -, repitió el mayor, sin pestañear -. Te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi…  
\- Así es como sé que estás delirando. – lo interrumpió su primo, con una mirada suspicaz -. Según me contó mi padre, yo tenía unos meses de nacido cuando me viste por primera vez. Creo que ensucié tus ropas de Corte, si no recuerdo mal el cuento… ¿o fue a tu padre? No, Fëanáro no me ha cargado nunca.  
\- Eras la cosita más hermosa del mundo – sonrió Maitimo -. Una cosita adorable y gorjeante. Pensé que quería tener uno para mí, para poder arrullarlo y cargarlo todo el tiempo; pero enseguida comprendí que no quería tener otro niño en mis brazos: te quería a ti. Quería abrazarte y sostenerte, educarte, cuidarte, verte crecer hasta ser… esto.  
\- ¿Un desastre de pelo enredado y uñas destrozadas por escalar árboles? – frunció el ceño Findekáno.  
\- La más hermosa de las criaturas. Mi amigo. Mi compañero. Mi amado.  
Esta vez, el hijo de Nolofinwë no supo qué decir. La mirada de Maitimo era tan intensa que el menor solo pudo ruborizarse en silencio.  
\- Puedo esperar. – se apresuró a decir el pelirrojo, conciliador -. No mucho, sin duda. Ya he esperado demasiado… pero esperaré por ti, a que… a que te hagas a la idea de lo que te estoy pidiendo…  
\- ¿Qué, Russandol? ¿Qué me estás pidiendo? – Los ojos azules se fijaron en su cara, desconcertados –. Dijiste que me amas, que soy lo más hermoso que has visto, que soy tu amigo y tu amado… pero no te he oído pedir nada. ¿Me estás proponiendo algo?  
Maitimo alzó las cejas, sorprendido por la casi frialdad de su tono. Tragó en seco, dudando de seguir adelante. Tal vez había malinterpretado la actitud de Findekáno. Tal vez no existía la posibilidad de que le correspondiera.  
\- Quiero… estar contigo. Siempre. Quiero ser tuyo y… que seas mío. Como… amantes. Juntos en cuerpo y alma.  
Findekáno cerró los ojos con un contenido suspiro. Toda su alma acudió a sus labios en una risa nerviosa y cuando abrió los ojos, unas estrellas azules miraron a Maitimo con tanta pasión que el mayor dejó de respirar.  
\- Me amas -, musitó Maitimo -. Tú me amas, Finno. ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué no…?  
\- Te he amado desde que tengo uso de razón. No puedo recordar un momento de mi vida en que no sintiera esto por ti. Tú eres… todo.  
Los ojos plateados del Fëanorion brillaron llenos de maravilla. Hundiendo la mano en el cabello suelto de su primo, lo empujó suavemente a su boca.  
\- Bésame. Nunca… nunca he…  
\- Yo tampoco -, sonrió Findekáno y sus labios encontraron los de su amigo, primero vacilantes; pero cada vez más firmes, más seguros.  
……………  
Nolofinwë recorrió el pasillo de regreso a su alcoba. Finalmente, la fatiga descendía sobre él como un manto de hielo. No había dormido mientras esperaba por noticias de su hijo, ni cuando velaba junto a él de rodillas ante el lecho de Maitimo. Las fuerzas que le mantuvieran en pie lo abandonaron de golpe y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no derrumbarse en medio del corredor.  
Intentó enderezarse justo cuando un brazo rodeó su torso y lo sostuvo. Reconoció el olor de Fëanáro - ¿cómo era posible que lo recordara después de tantos años y tanta distancia? – e hizo un esfuerzo por erguirse solo, liberándose del ligero abrazo.  
\- No pretendas lucir duro, Nolofinwë -, gruñó Fëanáro, apretando el agarre hasta que los dedos se encajaron en la cadera de su medio hermano -. No has dormido en semanas y apenas puedes tenerte en pie. Deja que…  
\- No me dejarás olvidarlo después, ¿cierto? – mediosonrió el menor con los ojos entornados -. No me dejarás olvidar que tuviste que ayudarme porque soy débil y…  
\- Si sigues hablando, te dejaré aquí para que los sirvientes te encuentren inconsciente en el piso.  
\- No estoy inconsciente -, alzó una ceja Nolofinwë.  
\- Eso puedo arreglarlo enseguida.  
Una débil risa brotó de lo profundo del pecho del príncipe, que se dejó conducir. Tardó unos segundos en comprender que Fëanáro lo conducía a sus aposentos privados. Por un instante, pensó en resistirse y exigirle que llamara a un sirviente para que le llevara al cuarto que… Se dio cuenta de que apenas conseguía poner un pie delante del otro y que todo su peso descansaba en el costado de su medio hermano. ¿Cómo no había notado antes lo cansado que estaba? Cansado de todo: probablemente no había dormido más de dos horas seguidas desde la muerte de su padre. ¿Podía realmente un elfo sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin dormir?  
Fëanáro lo empujó hacia el lecho y Nolofinwë se limitó a yacer sobre la espalda, con los pies todavía en el suelo.  
\- ¿Esperas que te desvista también? – se burló el mayor.  
Antes de que Nolofinwë consiguiera modular una respuesta inteligente y cortante, sintió las manos que aflojaron los cordones de las botas. Un momento después, Fëanáro soltó los broches de la túnica y lo obligó con poca gentileza a moverse para sacar la pieza. Cuando las manos de su hermano soltaron los lazos de la bragueta, Nolofinwë reaccionó por fin.  
\- No me parece buena idea dormir desnudo en Hithlum. Hace frío.  
\- Hay suficientes mantas para que te cubras. No quiero matarte congelado, hermanito. Esa ropa tiene que ser incómoda para dormir.  
\- Bieeen -, dejó escapar el más joven, con los ojos cerrados y con torpes movimientos, se quitó el pantalón para patearlo al suelo.  
Medio arrastrándose y medio gateando, se acomodó entre las almohadas y en un segundo, se quedó dormido.  
Fëanáro contempló a su hermano. Sumido en el sueño, Nolofinwë parecía inesperadamente juvenil: su rostro había perdido la expresión de fría dignidad que lo caracterizaba y todo lo que quedaba era la más pura inocencia, el niño que Fëanáro viera crecer en los salones de Tirion. Nolofinwë Finwion era tan hermoso como los mismos Valar, reconoció Fëanáro al recordar cuántas veces se sorprendiera pensando en las facciones exquisitas de su medio hermano mientras trabajaba en una nueva obra, mientras intentaba capturar la luz en los Silmarillii. Todos creían que había intentado capturar la luz de los cabellos de Artanis; pero nadie – ni siquiera sus hijos – sabía que era la luz de esos ojos azules que ahora estaban cerrados lo que había intentado atrapar. Despacio, se desnudó, apagó las lámparas y se deslizó en el lecho, cubriéndolos a ambos con dos mantas.  
……………  
Curufinwë recorrió el pasillo en completo silencio, sigiloso. Había ido hasta la alcoba de Irissë para encontrarla vacía. Luego fue a la recámara destinada a Nolofinwë, también vacía.  
Con una sonrisa retorcida, rememoró las ocasiones en que Irissë jugara a las escondidas con ellos en Tirion. Su prima tenía una habilidad especial para encontrar el mejor escondite. De Mezcla a Mezcla de las Luces podía permanecer desaparecida y ganar siempre; pero no esa noche. Conocía las reglas implícitas del juego: debía encontrarla antes del amanecer o habría perdido su oportunidad. En dos o tres días, Tyelkormo estaría de regreso y volvería a atraer a su prima a su encantadora belleza rubia. Así que solo tenía esta noche para reclamarla, para atarla a él, para conseguir lo que deseaba más que…  
Un leve sonido le hizo voltearse, veloz. Percibió la sombra que se alejaba. Tramposa, rio silenciosamente y corrió de regreso, comprendiendo que Irissë le había engañado, permaneciendo en uno de los corredores secundarios hasta que él pasara.  
Los sirvientes se sorprenderían si le vieran corriendo por la casa como un elfin, se burló de sí mismo. Corriendo detrás del fantasma blanco de una hembra… No, cazando a una hermosa y única presa, se repitió mientras oteaba el fondo del pasillo creyendo percibir el destello de las ropas níveas de su prima. Fue hasta allí, percatándose de que se encontraba ante una encrucijada: a su izquierda, quedaba su propia habitación; a su derecha, los baños. ¿Hacia dónde…?  
Un ligero ruido lo hizo girar la cabeza y sonrió, al tiempo que echaba a andar con paso ligero en dirección a la alcoba. Abrió la puerta con cautela – las bisagras perfectamente aceitadas giraron silenciosamente – y se quedó en el umbral, contemplando la maravillosa vista.  
De pie ante la ventana, de espaldas a él, Irissë permanecía completamente desnuda, desafiando el aire frío de la noche, su piel nacarada destellando por los rayos de la luna, los rizos negros como un manto que envolvía su desnudez hasta las rodillas. Curufinwë sintió la boca seca y tuvo que contenerse para no correr hacia ella como un desequilibrado.  
\- Te vas a resfriar -, comentó; pero incluso para sí mismo, su voz fue ronca y hambrienta.  
Irissë giró la cabeza por encima del hombro y esbozó una sonrisa de superioridad.  
\- Lento como siempre, Atarinkë. Tyelkormo habría precisado una hora menos.  
\- Creí que no había prisa. – se encogió de hombros mientras avanzaba unos pasos y aflojaba los cordones del chaleco de cuero.  
La elfa fingió no percatarse de sus movimientos semejantes a los de un felino que se preparara para atacar y volvió a concentrarse en la vista exterior. El aire frío erizaba su piel, pero no permitió que ningún escalofrío delatara su reacción.  
\- Deberías quitarte de ahí antes de que te congeles. No me haría ninguna gracia tener que explicarle a Nolofinwë que te congelaste desnuda en mi cuarto.  
\- ¡Sería algo digno de ver! – rio ella -. Tú hecho un lío delante de mi padre.  
\- ¿Por qué me haría un lío?  
\- Porque mi padre inspira tanto respeto como un rey. Lo sabes. Todos ustedes se ponían de los nervios cuando los sorprendía en alguna travesura. Incluso Maitimo… - Por un momento calló cuando las manos se apoyaron en sus caderas, apartando las ondas de cabellos para tocar la piel con toda la palma -… se ponía nervioso en su presencia. Sin importar lo que quieran hacerme creer, ustedes respetan a mi padre.  
\- Sí -, convino Curufinwë, alzando una mano para quitar el pelo del hombro antes de inclinar la cabeza para tocarla con los labios.  
Un corrientazo recorrió el cuerpo femenino. Cual si lo hubiese sentido en sí mismo, los dedos de Atarinkë temblaron contra su piel y se deslizaron hacia los muslos… y de vuelta arriba, a los senos, hasta cubrirlos en una leve caricia. Sintió contra su espalda la firmeza del pecho masculino, en sus muslos la dureza de él y disfrutó de la tersura de la piel atezada.  
Con un movimiento suave y decidido, Curufinwë hizo girar a Irissë de frente a él. Con ambas manos, echó los cabellos hacia atrás, descubriendo del todo la magnífica desnudez.  
\- ¿Por qué no hicimos esto antes? – inquirió con voz ronca y ojos velados de pasión.  
\- Porque eres medio idiota, Atarinkë – se burló ella, echando la cabeza atrás para tentarlo con los labios entreabiertos.  
En ese momento, el varón supo que su prima se había dejado atrapar… y no le importó. Con un rápido ademán, hundió una mano en los cabellos negros y reclamó su boca apasionadamente, pegándose a su cuerpo, deleitándose en las curvas que se amoldaban a sus firmes ángulos, en la delicada invitación con que los muslos femeninos se abrieron, reclamándolo… reclamándolo…  
Los Eldar no sucumbían a la lujuria. Solo el amor y la aceptación por ambas partes llevaba a la unión de los cuerpos… pero no había existido amor en su unión con Netyarë. Había sido el deseo de un hijo lo que lo llevó a unirse a ella… y la certeza de que nunca más… Sus brazos rodearon a Irissë, posesivos y la alzó contra su cuerpo, obligándola a ceñirle las caderas con las piernas. La condujo al lecho y la depositó con suavidad, retrocediendo un poco para contemplarla.  
Los Eldar no sucumbían a la lujuria; sin embargo, en ese momento, el hambre y la necesidad golpearon a Curufinwë tan fuerte que se quedó sin aliento. Deseo. Un deseo que hizo hervir la sangre en sus venas, su cuerpo endurecerse… Un deseo de cientos de años, clamando por ser saciado. Ahora. Con un esfuerzo, controló los impulsos del cazador que buscaba cobrar su presa y se obligó a tenderse despacio junto a ella. Sin prisas, luchando contra sus instintos más primitivos, acarició la piel blanca con las puntas de los dedos y luego con los labios, explorando, besando, lamiendo…  
Las manos de Irissë se enredaron en los cabellos negros que el noldo llevaba cortados a la altura de los hombros y casi guió la boca que se deleitaba con sus senos. Se arqueó hacia los dientes que presionaron ligeramente un pezón, y el otro… una y otra vez… hasta que ella gimió, mordiéndose los labios, y se estremeció debajo de él. Entonces, la boca descendió por el vientre liso – que se contrajo y relajó a su contacto – y bajó más… Irissë jadeó, excitada, y apartó los muslos en una gozosa bienvenida.  
Se sumergió en la delicia del sexo que se ofrecía sin inhibiciones. Perfecta. Mil veces perfecta, se repitió mientras lamía la suave concha, hundiendo la lengua, saboreando la humedad que le recibió, deslizando un dedo cauteloso, extasiado con el leve respingo que delató su inexperiencia, con la ligera resistencia que encontró. Se incorporó para volver a su boca, sin abandonar el sinuoso juego en su interior.  
\- Eres… - apenas conseguía hablar, perdido en los estremecimientos de anticipación que recorrían sus miembros.  
\- S-sí -, gimió Irissë, ondeando las caderas contra su mano. - ¡Ah! Quiero… ¡mhm! Quiero más. Ahora.  
\- Tendrás más -, prometió él, besándola con fiereza -. Tendrás todo, preciosa.  
Ante su promesa, un gemido surgió de los labios femeninos y un temblor más fuerte la sacudió. Curufinwë contempló en completa fascinación cómo el placer iluminaba las facciones de su prima y antes de que se recuperara, la besó apasionadamente, maniobrando para ubicarse entre sus piernas y empujar la rígida verga en su entrada. Durante un momento, no fue capaz de moverse, sintiendo solo el calor que lo ciñó como un anillo de fuego. No había sido así con Netyarë. Ni siquiera mientras tenía la certeza de que su hijo estaba ya creciendo en el vientre de ella. Despacio, se movió, impulsándose un poco más, deteniéndose en la barrera de su virginidad, disfrutando de la certeza de que él era el elegido, el único que tendría el corazón de Irissë Nolofiniel, la “dama blanca de los Noldor”.  
El dolor tensó su cuerpo un momento cuando Atarinkë se hundió en ella, llegando tan profundo que, por un segundo, Irissë pensó que nunca podrían separarse ya. Él permaneció inmóvil, mordiéndose el labio inferior, con los ojos apretados y la chica dejó de pensar en la quemante molestia. Alzando una mano, le acarició la sien y la línea del maxilar, desencadenando un temblor y un gemido ahogado.  
\- ¿Estás bien, Curvo? – inquirió, confundida. Él asintió, con esfuerzo.  
\- No quiero…no quiero hacerte daño. – jadeó. – Pero quiero… necesito moverme… dentro de ti. ¿Puedo…?  
Irissë dejó que una sonrisa curvara su boca: ¿en serio? ¿Atarinkë le estaba pidiendo permiso para poseerla? En lugar de responder, fue ella quien se movió, girando las caderas e impulsándose a su encuentro, tomando más, saboreando el dolor que sensibilizó todo su cuerpo, palpitando en torno a la longitud que la colmaba. Una maldición escapó de los labios del varón y rápidamente tomó las riendas del ritmo que marcaban sus cuerpos, tendiéndose sobre ella para que sus pieles se tocaran en una frenética caricia.  
La sintió estremecerse. Escuchó sus gemidos de éxtasis… y supo que jamás la dejaría de nuevo. Nada en este mundo o en otro le quitaría a Irissë de nuevo. En el momento en que la supo al borde del clímax, liberó su mente, buscando la de ella. El destello de fuego blanco lo tomó por sorpresa y un profundo gemido enronqueció su voz. Sin detenerse, arreció la fuerza y la velocidad de las embestidas mientras tomaba el fuego de Irissë y lo rodeaba con el suyo: blanco y púrpura enredándose en una espiral infinita, mezclándose para siempre. ¡Oh esto! Esto era lo que había deseado toda su vida. Y tuvo que perderla y recuperarla para comprender que solo Irissë podía dárselo.  
El orgasmo estremeció a la joven en oleadas y más oleadas de placer, pulsando alrededor de Curufinwë, y unos embates después, él se le unió, derramándose en su interior.  
El elfo se desplomó sobre su prima, jadeando profundamente, incapaz de ver o moverse.  
\- Me vas a romper algo si no te quitas de encima de mí -, bromeó ella, dejando sus dedos correr por la espalda sudorosa.  
Curufinwë rio, divertido y se las arregló para cambiar de posición sin salirse de ella. La joven se acomodó sobre su pecho, abriendo las piernas a ambos lados de sus caderas y extendiendo un brazo a lo largo del de él para entrelazar los dedos.  
\- ¿Qué hiciste? – inquirió por fin.  
\- Crear un vínculo entre nuestros fëar. Creo.  
\- ¿Crees? – irguió la cabeza para observarlo con una ceja arqueada.  
\- Nunca lo he hecho antes, así que… sí, creo que eso hice.  
\- ¿Quieres decir que me tomaste como…?  
\- Sí -, admitió y la inesperada ternura en sus ojos oscuros sacó toda la respiración de los pulmones de Irissë. – Era lo que querías, ¿no?  
\- Pues… s-sí. Pero no creí que tú…  
\- Siempre. – alzó una mano para hundirla en sus cabellos y acercarla a su boca -. Siempre he pensado que eras mía, Irissë. Mía.  
\- ¡Oh!  
Ante su confusión, la observó, suspicaz.  
\- Era Tyelkormo, ¿cierto? – comprendió, sin poder disimular los celos; mas, de inmediato, desechó el sentimiento. No podía tener esas emociones hacia su hermano.  
\- En Valinor, sí -, confesó Irissë, despreocupada. – Cuando vivíamos en Tirion, pensaba que tal vez un día los matrimonios entre parientes cercanos estarían permitidos y entonces Turcafinwë me tomaría como esposa.  
\- ¿Y ahora? – de alguna forma, supo que eso había cambiado.  
\- Mientras estaba en el Helcaraxë descubrí q… - sacudió la cabeza -. Cuando el frío era demasiado, yo pensaba en… bueno, pensaba en cómo los iba a golpear a los dos cuando los encontrara. Y a veces… a veces solo pensaba que ustedes, cabrones hijos de puta, estaban muy bien abrigados, cerca de un fuego delicioso, y que me encantaría deslizarme entre los dos como hacíamos en los Bosques de Oromë, y apretarme contra la espalda de Tyelkormo y… y sentirte contra mi espalda, sentir tus brazos a mi alrededor, tu aliento en mi cuello… y dormirme con tu calor, protegida por ti, Curufinwë.  
\- Siempre -, casi rio él, aliviado. – Siempre, mi amor. A partir de esta noche solo dormirás en mis brazos, en mi calor. Y yo solo tendré reposo en tu cuerpo, en tu espíritu. Nunca más te dejaré, Irissë. Tienes mi palabra.  
\- ¿Y si tu padre no…?  
\- Él no se opondrá. Me ama demasiado para negarme la felicidad -. La besó largamente -. Tú eres mi felicidad, preciosa. Eres mía.  
Ella sonrió, dichosa, y le devolvió el beso. Cuando finalmente se apartaron, ambos jadeaban y la pasión renovada hacía arder por igual sus ojos como obsidianas gemelas.  
………….  
Se movió más cerca del calor. Habían transcurrido años desde que sintiera el calor de otro cuerpo. Muchos años si contaba desde el día que Nerdanel lo dejó para regresar a casa de su padre. Muchos más si se remontaba al momento en que no acudió de nuevo a su cama, mudándose a la recámara que habilitara encima de la forja. Por supuesto que durante todo ese tiempo había tenido a sus hijos, pero no era igual. No era para nada igual al calor que ahora lo atraía desde el otro extremo del lecho, el aroma suave y a la vez tan fuerte que por un momento casi saturó sus pulmones… Más que el calor, fue el aroma lo que lo hizo rodar sobre un costado para extender una mano en busca del otro elfo y moverse hasta hundir el rostro en una nube de cabellos satinados. Las ondas le acariciaron las mejillas y la nariz, llenándolo con ese perfume que le recordó a su padre y… a sí mismo; pero diferente… diferente en una forma agradable… excitante. Intentó recordar dónde lo oliera antes. No era el aroma de uno de sus hijos… ni siquiera el de Findekáno con esa mata de cabellos sueltos ondeando hasta sus caderas como un manto de azabache. Rebuscó en su memoria hasta dar con un pequeño recuerdo… el recuerdo de un niño corriendo hacia él, gritando su nombre, saltando a sus brazos, colgándose de su cintura, riendo como si él fuera lo más preciado de su mundo… y de inmediato, él desasiéndose de los bracitos frágiles, empujándolo al piso como si fuera algo molesto, alejándose del chiquillo, negándose a admitir que el dolor en los ojos azules del niño dejaba un vacío en su pecho. Nolofinwë.  
Deslizó la mano alrededor del torso contra su pecho, dibujando los músculos de modo imperceptible. ¿Por qué tenía que ser el hijo de la segunda esposa de su padre? ¿Por qué no pudo ser un elfo cualquiera? Uno que pudiera ser su amigo, con quien compartir el trabajo y los sueños, con el cual dormir así, abrazados. Un elfo cualquiera cuyo cuerpo pudiera estrechar contra el suyo y cuyos ojos lo miraran siempre con admiración y afecto, nunca con reproche, con rabia, con frialdad.  
En sus brazos, Nolofinwë se movió, murmurando algo y trató de cambiar de posición. Fëanáro se apartó solo lo justo para que su medio hermano pudiera acomodarse bocarriba y se sostuvo sobre un codo, observándolo desapasionadamente. La manta se había deslizado hasta las caderas del más joven y los cabellos sueltos se adherían a sus hombros y su pecho, rozándole el abdomen. Lentamente, extendió un brazo y con la punta del índice, hizo a un lado las ondas satinadas, rozando la piel blanca. Tan pálido, tan perfecto, su piel casi como diamantes en polvo, recubriendo músculos perfectamente esculpidos… Era hermoso y delicado… y fuerte como un árbol joven. Con un grácil movimiento, Nolofinwë alzó una mano por encima de la cabeza y apoyó la otra en su abdomen, acariciándose inconscientemente mientras ronroneaba a través de los labios entreabiertos.  
Fëanáro dejó salir la respiración y alzó la mano al rostro ladeado de su medio hermano para dibujar con la yema del dedo los rasgos: las cejas ligeramente arqueadas, muy negras y sedosas, delineadas cual si hubieran sido pintadas; la nariz recta, orgullosa; los pómulos firmes, altos, acariciados por las largas y voluminosas pestañas; la barbilla afilada, lisa; la boca entreabierta, carnosa, casi rosada, casi… suplicante.  
………………..  
Nolofinwë reaccionó al calor que recorría su torso. Con un esfuerzo, abrió los ojos y tardó un segundo en enfocar la silueta cerniéndose sobre él. Por un momento, casi esperó sentir el filo de una daga en su garganta; pero al fin se convenció de que solo la mano desnuda de su medio hermano tocaba su piel.  
La mirada de Fëanáro estaba fija en su tórax, los párpados bajos velando el brillo de las pupilas. Nolofinwë bajó los ojos para ver la mano que recorría su cuerpo, dibujando los pectorales, trazando la firmeza del abdomen, subiendo de vuelta a la columna de la garganta… Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, ofreciendo el arco del cuello a las caricias.  
\- ¿Qué haces? – exigió en un susurro.  
\- Hacía años que no te veía desnudo -, confesó Fëanáro con tono abstraído -. Has cambiado mucho. Tu cuerpo ha cambiado mucho.  
\- Nunca me habías visto desnudo -, lo corrigió, obligándose a permanecer inmóvil bajo el toque ardiente de esa mano.  
\- Una vez. Tú y Arafinwë habían ido a Alqualondë y volvieron cabalgando toda la jornada. Antes de entrar en Tirion, pararon a nadar en el lago. Yo había ido a cazar con mis hijos y… los vi de lejos -. No dejó de recorrer el pecho de su medio hermano mientras hablaba, átono -. Eras poco más que un joven. Todavía no te habías casado con Anairë y Arafinwë era un adolescente. Me gustó tu cuerpo. La elegancia de tus movimientos, la energía reprimida y que por primera vez veía libre, desencadenada… como el otro día, cuando peleamos…  
\- Me acusaste de no pelear como un Noldo.  
\- Después. Cuando dijiste que no renegarías de nuestro padre ni siquiera por mí -. La última palabra casi se perdió en el movimiento con que descendió para apoyar los labios en el hombro del otro y delinear el contorno del cuerpo por la garganta, hasta la piel detrás de la oreja.  
Nolofinwë cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un ruidito mitad molestia, mitad placer. Las manos de Fëanáro encontraron las suyas, entrelazando los dedos, manteniéndolas por encima de su cabeza y con la posición, sus pechos se unieron. Sus respiraciones se sincronizaron y sus cuerpos se movieron ligeramente, uno contra otro, al unísono. Fëanáro deslizó los labios por la línea de la mandíbula y el menor giró levemente la cabeza, expectante.  
Tomó la boca que se ofrecía. Lamió los labios y mordió tentativo el inferior; deslizó la lengua entre ellos, buscando la otra, explorando sin prisas. Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo, tensándole los hombros y se apartó unos milímetros, jadeando.  
\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – exigió de nuevo su medio hermano, con voz enronquecida.  
\- Lo sabes tan bien como yo -, replicó el mayor, rudamente, al tiempo que se movía para sentir entre sus muslos la rígida longitud de la virilidad de Nolofinwë.  
Nolofinwë no necesitó bajar la vista para comprobar que el otro estaba tan duro como él. Sintió el roce ardiente del sexo de su medio hermano en el vientre y apretó la mandíbula, sin apartar la vista de los ojos plateados.  
\- Esto es…  
\- Delicioso. – concluyó Fëanáro con una sonrisa retorcida y agarró las dos muñecas de su compañero con una sola de sus manos, para poder acariciarle la mejilla con la otra. – Debí tomarte hace mucho. En Tirion. Apenas tuviste edad suficiente.  
\- Eso es… pecado, Curufinwë -, jadeó, inevitablemente excitado por el peso del cuerpo contra el suyo, por la delicadeza que recorría su rostro y su cuello, por la determinación en el tono y las palabras de su medio hermano.  
\- ¿Según qué leyes, Nolofinwë? – lo desafió a responder en tanto volvía a buscar su boca.  
Esta vez el beso fue casi brutal, un choque de dientes y lengua, Fëanáro buscando dominar a su medio hermano y Nolofinwë resistiéndose por la fuerza de la costumbre. Sus cuerpos vibraron por la repentina pasión desatada y se movieron al encuentro del otro. El más joven se retorció, luchando por liberar sus brazos, por sentir más del cuerpo contra sí… Fëanáro rugió en la boca de su compañero cuando los dientes de Nolofinwë apresaron su labio inferior; pero en lugar de alejarse, respondió con fiereza, presionando las rodillas contra las caderas de su prisionero, atrapando la erección entre sus muslos. El ardiente contacto de la dureza contra sus testículos desató oleadas de fuego líquido por todo su ser.  
\- Te quiero. Ahora. – rugió de modo gutural contra sus labios.  
Nolofinwë intentó recuperar el sentido común; sin embargo, su piel ardía, su sexo palpitaba y por primera vez en su vida el deseo era tan fuerte que apenas conseguía ver. Con un esfuerzo, volteó la cabeza y miró a la ventana.  
\- Está amaneciendo. – informó, entrecortadamente -. Tenemos que…  
\- No quieras escaparte -, lo interrumpió el rey, agarrándolo por el mentón con los dedos, duro, para obligarle a mirarlo -. Me juraste obediencia, Nolofinwë.  
\- Tus hijos están por llegar. – le recordó con esfuerzo -. Con toda seguridad, vendrán a verte enseguida. ¿Quieres que nos encuentren… así?  
Por un momento, Fëanáro siguió con la mirada el elocuente mohín de la boca de su hermano. ¿Si quería que…? ¿Cuál era la pregunta? Lo que quería era morder esa boca y hundirse en su cuerpo como si no existiera nada más. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? Hacía cientos de años que dejara atrás la naturaleza carnal de su raza. En él, el deseo había durado  
incluso más que en el resto de los suyos, coronado por la increíble cifra de siete hijos, cuando la mayoría de las parejas apenas tenían uno o dos hijos. Bueno, la casa de Finwë era inusualmente prolífera en vástagos… pero eso no explicaba el hecho de que en este momento estuviera experimentando… lujuria por su medio hermano. Porque lujuria era sin lugar a dudas. A pesar de no haberla experimentado antes, era imposible confundir la fiebre que ardía en sus entrañas, la casi dolorosa rigidez de su cuerpo, el hambre que saqueaba su sentido común… En ese momento se percató de la casi tranquilidad de Nolofinwë y se le ocurrió que estaba haciendo el ridículo, que el otro no había sucumbido a ese insólito deseo como él.  
Nolofinwë vislumbró el rabioso destello de los ojos oscuros y de inmediato quedó libre mientras Fëanáro saltaba fuera del lecho, buscando sus ropas para vestirse. La sensación de pérdida, el frío que golpeó su cuerpo fue tan fuerte que un gemido escapó de sus labios y se volteó de lado para abrazarse a sí mismo, en posición fetal.  
Fëanáro escuchó el gemido de su medio hermano y giró sobre los talones para verlo recogerse en sí mismo. La imagen se clavó en su corazón: ¿cuántas noches se habría acostado así, intentando combatir el frío del Helcaraxë? ¿Cuántas veces se habría quedado dormido maldiciendo su nombre? ¿Planeando la venganza? Por un instante, se preguntó si no había sido él quien convirtiera a Nolofinwë en ese adulto frío y distante, siempre cubierto por la máscara de la diplomacia. No iba a pedirle perdón. Ciertamente, no se humillaría ante él. Tomaría esta… cosa que le hacía sentir y la usaría en su favor.  
Alzó la vista, pegando un respingo cuando la mano cálida acarició su mejilla, inesperadamente tierna, y observó a su hermano y rey con indiferencia.  
\- Esta noche -, dijo Fëanáro, en tono que no admitía réplica -, en cuanto salga la luna, vendrás a mí, Nolofinwë, y te reclamaré como mío. Para siempre.  
\- Soy tuyo… mi rey.  
\- No de la forma que yo deseo. Aún.  
……………..  
Nolofinwë frunció el ceño al encontrar la cama de su hija en perfecto estado. Era evidente que Irissë no durmió allí. ¿Habría regresado al campamento durante la noche? Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a salir en su busca; pero se detuvo al ver a la joven entrar con paso ligero, canturreando. Irissë estaba canturreando. Bueno, eso era… único.  
\- Padre. – saludó, en tanto el rubor coloreaba sus mejillas. - ¿Me buscabas?  
\- No todavía, ciertamente. No dormiste aquí.  
\- Estuve… eh… ¿sucedió algo con Findekáno? ¿Maitimo está bien?  
\- Todos parecen estar bien -, informó, mientras dejaba su mente flotar de modo imperceptible hasta tocar la de su hija.  
Sorprendido, encontró una barrera en la conciencia de la chica: una espiral de fuego púrpura enredándose en cada pensamiento. Cauteloso, se retiró y se dirigió a la puerta, con lentitud. Al llegar junto a Irissë, le puso una mano en el hombro y se inclinó para besarla en la frente.  
\- Eres una joven extraordinaria, yenenya. Me siento orgulloso de ti y es realmente admirable que pasaras la noche ayudando a tu primo a cuidar a Telperinquar. – Le apretó el hombro cariñosamente -. Aunque me encantaría que pensaras en tener tus propios hijos y no solo cuidar los de otros.  
Irissë dejó que una sonrisa nerviosa curvara su boca, agradeciendo la salida que le daba su padre. En cuanto Nolofinwë abandonó el cuarto, lanzó su mente en busca de la de Curufinwë.  
“Mi padre lo sabe”, le dijo.  
……………  
\- Maitimo se recuperará. – tranquilizó Fëanáro a sus hijos, que acababan de llegar. – Los sanadores afirman que en pocos meses recuperará sus fuerzas y solo tendrá que aprender a usar su mano izquierda…  
\- ¿Cómo pudo ese idiota cortarle la mano? – rezongó Tyelkormo, furioso.  
\- Turco, Findekáno rescató a Maitimo -, dijo Curufinwë de repente, desde la silla que ocupaba en una esquina -. No sé si te has dado cuenta de que eligió entre una mano y su vida. Yo habría hecho lo mismo. Tú, ¿lo habrías matado como le suplicó que hiciera?  
El rubio frunció el ceño, desconcertado por que fuera precisamente Atarinkë quien defendiera a su primo.  
\- Solo estoy diciendo que…  
\- Suficiente, Turcafinwë -, lo contuvo su padre. – Curvo tiene razón. Tu primo trajo a Maitimo de vuelta y estoy seguro de que solo su cercanía terminará de sanarlo. Es por eso que permanecerán con nosotros.  
\- ¿Permanecerán? – abrieron mucho los ojos los gemelos.  
\- Nolofinwë y sus hijos. Irissë y Findekáno están con nosotros.  
\- ¿Irissë está aquí?  
Fëanáro no dejó de notar el respingo que dio Curufinwë ante la emoción que cambió la voz de Turcafinwë. ¿Qué rayos…?  
\- Está. Debe de andar por ahí. Hoy cenaremos todos juntos. Quiero que toques, Cáno.  
\- Sí, atar. – asintió su segundo hijo -. ¿Puedo ver a Nelyo ahora?  
\- Por supuesto, querido; solo… asegúrate de llamar a la puerta primero.  
……………  
Cuando todos se retiraron para ver a su hermano recuperado, Fëanáro llamó a su quinto hijo. Curufinwë permaneció de pie en medio de la estancia.  
\- Dime qué está pasando.  
\- ¿Atto? – fingió no comprender.  
\- Tú, Turco… e Irissë. ¿Qué está pasando?  
\- No está pasando nada… que incluya a mi hermano, padre -, declaró con firmeza -. Irissë es mía. Como siempre debió ser.  
Fëanáro lo contempló estupefacto. ¿Suya? ¿Como siempre debió ser? ¿Qué rayos había caído sobre ellos la noche antes?  
\- La tomaste por compañera. Sin… sin decirme.  
\- No lo planeé, padre, te lo juro. Solo… solo no pude evitarlo. Yo… Soñé con esto todo el tiempo. Soñé con ella cada día de mi vida desde que vinimos. Fue natural enlazar nuestras almas. Se sintió… correcto.  
\- ¿Nolofinwë sabe?  
\- Irissë cree que sí. De todas formas, ya no puede ser deshecho. Y confío en que nuestro rey allane cualquier obstáculo.  
\- No habrán obstáculos -, lo tranquilizó Fëanáro, evocando la mirada que su medio hermano dedicara a su primogénito junto a Maitimo. – Debemos hacer una ceremonia o algo. Así enteramos a todos, de paso.  
\- Se lo diré a mi esposa.  
\- Y a tu hijo. ¿Ya se lo dijiste a Tyelpe? – frunció el ceño su padre.  
Curufinwë sonrió, tranquilo.  
\- Y está encantado con que Irissë sea su amil.  
…………….  
La cena había sido dispuesta en un salón cercano a la alcoba de Maitimo. Ya que el mayor de los Fëanorion no podía todavía abandonar el lecho, él y su acompañante fueron los únicos excusados de acudir a la mesa; pero el rey tomó todas las medidas para que su hijo pudiera escuchar la música desde donde estaba.  
Igualmente, Fëanáro había hecho venir desde el campamento a sus demás sobrinos. Para sorpresa de todos, el rey ocupaba la cabecera de la mesa, mientras había obligado a su medio hermano a ocupar el otro extremo. Entre ellos se ubicaron los jóvenes. Todos los hijos de Fëanáro estaban cerca de él; pero en esta ocasión, Curufinwë se sentaba al final, con Telperinquar a su izquierda e Irissë a su derecha. Nolofinwë había conseguido que, por el otro lado, Findaráto quedara junto a los gemelos, sirviendo de barrera entre sus hermanos y los Fëanorion. El Gran Príncipe también ubicó a ambos lados de su silla a Turukáno y al cabeza loca de Aikanáro.  
Fëanáro había observado en silencio mientras su medio hermano ordenaba con simples gestos a cada uno de sus hijos y sobrinos ocupar el lugar correspondiente. Tuvo que admitir que el bastardo vanyarin sí que sabía manejar una situación tensa. Él, por otro lado, habría dejado que cada cual se sentara donde le diera la gana… y antes del segundo plato tendrían  
una batalla campal. También se percató de que, apenas entraran en el salón, Turcafinwë había intentado que su prima se sentara a su lado; sin embargo, Nolofinwë había dispuesto que la joven quedara junto a su hermano, lo cual la situó junto a Curufinwë, donde debía de estar, sin duda.  
La cena transcurrió bastante tranquila, con Nolofinwë controlando a los Aranfinwion y logrando que Turukáno respondiera una que otra vez a las bromas de Carnistir – en un final, los dos tenían ese sombrío humor. Al principio, Fëanáro había dejado que sus hijos dijeran todas las estupideces que se les ocurrieran; pero ante el esfuerzo de su medio hermano, secundado por Canafinwë y por un comprometedor silencio por parte de Curufinwë, decidió comportarse como un rey tal como lo veía Nolofinwë. Por esta vez. Después de todo, antes de que la noche acabara, iba a anunciar el matrimonio entre sus hijos.  
En algún momento de la comida, Telperinquar dejó su silla para pasar por encima de su padre y sentarse en el regazo de Irissë. Turcafinwë frunció el ceño al presenciar la facilidad con que el niño se acomodó sobre la joven y la habilidad con que ella empezó a alimentarlo de su propio plato, cuidándose muy poco de sus blancas ropas y mucho de que el chico comiera lo que debía. Al ver a su hermano inclinarse hacia ambos y compartir una sonrisa casi íntima con Irissë, algo se enfrió en su corazón.  
Fëanor notó la expresión de su tercer hijo y dirigió una mirada ceñuda a su medio hermano por encima de la mesa. Nolofinwë encontró sus ojos e hizo una mueca: ¡genial! ahora le iba a tocar a él arreglar el enrollo.  
\- Macalaurë, ¿no dijo nuestro rey que ibas a cantar hoy? – aventuró el príncipe, atrayendo la atención de su sobrino -. Fue así cómo nos convenció de que viniéramos a cenar, así que más vale que sea cierto.  
Canafinwë sonrió y dejó la mesa para buscar el arpa. Durante un rato, solo prestaron atención a la música. Hasta que Cáno pidió a Findaráto que le acompañara. Cantaron en perfecta armonía, alejando todas las malas energías entre los presentes y en un momento, una tercera voz se unió a ellos, desde fuera de la estancia.  
Nolofinwë dejó los cubiertos, prestando atención a la voz de su primogénito. Canafinwë y Findaráto bajaron un poco las voces para escuchar a su primo. Cuando la canción terminó, fue Carnistir quien dijo:  
\- Con razón, Maitimo respondió incluso en Thangorodrim.  
\- Síp, - rio Irissë -. Mi hermanito es así de genial.  
\- Tú también eres genial, por lo que veo -, señaló Turcafinwë -. No tenía idea de que tenías tan buena mano con los niños.  
\- Tuvimos que aprender muchas cosas en el Helcaraxë -, intervino Artanis, con su habitual tono firme -. Nunca parecía haber suficientes manos para atender a los niños.  
\- O a los enfermos -, acotó Turukáno, con la vista fija en su plato -. Muchos perdieron la vida y debíamos encargarnos de sus hijos. Irissë y Artanis fueron de gran ayuda y un ejemplo para el resto de nuestras mujeres.  
Hubo un largo silencio, mientras la ausencia de Elenwë parecía gravitar sobre ellos como algo tangible.  
\- ¿Otra canción, Cáno, por favor? – pidió Nolofinwë -. Creo que con la próxima, Telperinquar quedará totalmente fuera de combate.  
\- No estoy seguro de si considerarlo un cumplido o una burla, tío -, alzó una ceja el músico y Fëanáro se sorprendió recordando que una vez sus hijos mayores y Nolofinwë habían sido amigos.  
Canafinwë empezó a tocar de nuevo; pero como no empezara a cantar, los demás lo observaron expectantes. De repente, el bardo gritó:  
\- ¡Estoy esperando a que cantes, Finno!  
De inmediato, la voz del mayor de los Nolofinwion respondió desde el interior de la fortaleza.  
……………..  
Maitimo observaba a su primo con ojos brillantes de emoción. Su voz le acariciaba el alma, con ternura y pasión. Recordaba el momento en que escuchó esa voz en la soledad de Thangorodrim. En ese momento creyó que era otra de sus alucinaciones; pero cuando la  
canción no se interrumpió después de que él se uniera y vio aparecer a Findekáno al otro lado de las montañas… ¡Oh Valar! Nunca había visto algo tan hermoso como su primo y en ese instante solo agradeció a Manwë que le hubiera permitido verle una vez más. Cuando Finno vino hasta él, montado en el águila, negándose a rendirse, Maitimo empezó a balbucear disculpas y promesas sin sentido. Estaba seguro de que no viviría; pero le juró a su primo que seguiría amándolo en las Estancias de Espera, que nadie tendría su corazón más que él, que lo había amado siempre, sin importar nada, que él era lo más querido para su alma, que había soñado toda su vida con abrazarlo y besarlo hasta que fueran uno solo… Findekáno desechó sus palabras cual si fueran los delirios de un moribundo y mientras cortaba su muñeca, apoyó suavemente los labios sobre los de él para acallar el grito de dolor.  
“No vas a morir”, prometió Finno, fieramente. “Nadie te va a apartar de mí ahora que te recuperé. Ni siquiera los Valar. Y ahora cállate, antes de que el águila nos abandone aquí por llorones.”  
Y él obedeció, dejándose llevar por esos cálidos brazos, acunar contra el firme pecho, sintiendo los dedos que acariciaban su desastre de cabello.  
Findekáno guardó silencio cuando la canción acabó y bajó la vista hacia su primo, que permanecía sentado entre las almohadas.  
\- ¿Qué? – inquirió, alzando una ceja.  
\- Me besaste en Thangorodrim.  
\- No te callabas y no podía pensar bien contigo prometiendo amarme toda la eternidad en Mandos.  
\- Pero después, aquí, no me creías cuando te lo dije.  
\- Tomé tus palabras en aquel momento como delirios, algo que le hubieras dicho al águila si hubiese llegado sola.  
\- Probablemente el águila tendría menos motivos que tú para desconfiar de mi sinceridad -, sonrió, tristemente -. Te he demostrado mi amor muy pobremente, ¿no, querido?  
\- Hiciste lo que cualquier hijo habría hecho en tu lugar: obedecer a tu padre. – lo tranquilizó -. No te guardo rencor por ello.  
\- Pero no me has perdonado por abandonarte. Yo… yo realmente creí que volveríamos a buscarles, Finno. Yo no pensé… No podía vivir pensando que tú… Atar dijo que ustedes regresarían a Aman, que no… Y yo tuve la esperanza de que fuera cierto, que no vinieran aquí, que tu padre…  
\- ¿En serio me conoces tan poco, Russandol? – le reconvino -. Luché por ti en Alqualondë. También mi padre mató a nuestra gente allí. ¿Podíamos acaso regresar donde los Valar? Y si no hubiésemos luchado… bueno, sobra decir que el amor es razón suficiente para que viniéramos. – Lo observó, con amor y pena, cual si no creyera que su mejor amigo, quien mejor le conocía en el mundo, no hubiese sido capaz de ver la verdad en su corazón -. Ni tu padre ni tú fueron nunca capaces de ver cuánto significa la familia para nosotros, para mi padre. Sé que Fëanáro considera a mi padre un político frío y calculador, un traidor hipócrita…  
\- No…  
\- Lo hace; pero mi padre lo ama como ama a Arafinwë y amaba a mi abuelo con la misma pasión que lo hace tu padre. Él no conoce más que la imagen que prefirió formarse de Nolofinwë Arakáno: peor para él, que se ha perdido un hermano maravilloso y aliado valiosísimo. – Dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación -. Pero eso ya no importa. Tú me amas y yo te amo. Ya lidiaremos luego con lo demás.  
Y para evitar que su primo dijera algo más, descendió hasta besarlo en los labios, con reprimida pasión.  
\- Estoy deseando recuperar mis fuerzas -, susurró Maitimo, con voz ronca de deseo al tiempo que rodeaba el cuello de Findekáno con su brazo izquierdo.  
\- Créeme: te acompaño en tus deseos. Sshh. Creo que el rey va a hablar.  
Efectivamente, les llegó la voz de Fëanáro elevándose con su habitual tono claro y firme que tantas emociones provocaba en sus oyentes. Escuchándole, los jóvenes comprendían por qué los Noldor lo siguieran en su búsqueda de venganza y nuevas tierras.  
\- … no es solo para celebrar el regreso de Nelyo con nosotros y agradecer a mi sobrino Findekáno que le trajo de vuelta. También quiero aprovechar para festejar un suceso largamente esperado y acariciado por nuestras dos casas: la reunificación de nuestro pueblo. Y, ¿qué mejor ejemplo de ello que anunciar el matrimonio entre mi hijo Curufinwë e Irissë Nolofiniel?  
\- ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron Findekáno y Maitimo a una vez.  
…………….  
La misma reacción provocó en el comedor el anuncio de Fëanáro. Los únicos que no parecieron sorprenderse fueron la pareja en cuestión y el padre de la novia.  
Nolofinwë mantuvo la vista fija en el fondo de su copa mientras duró el discurso de su medio hermano. ¿Habría preparado eso durante el día? ¿La reunificación de nuestro pueblo? Así que ahora eran un solo pueblo de nuevo. ¿Y el lazo entre Atarinkë e Irissë serviría para hacer la cosa más tragable? Bueno, tampoco iba a negar que su hija parecía extrañamente radiante junto al imbécil de su sobrino y que él le había dado permiso para…  
\- ¡Padre! – la voz de Turukáno lo hizo reaccionar y miró los ojos grises de su hijo abiertos en furioso desconcierto -. ¿No vas a decir nada?  
\- Tomando en cuenta que la unión ya ha sido realizada, tengo muy poco que decir, Turukáno -, se encogió de hombros -. Excepto que debí de habérselo comunicado a ustedes antes de que se enteraran así; pero… Bueno, alégrate por tu hermana: parece bastante satisfecha con la situación.  
Así era, admitió el joven. Irissë abrazaba al pequeño Telperinquar y se apoyaba en el pecho de Atarinkë, que la rodeaba con los brazos, posesivo.  
\- Simplemente no puedo creer que después de todo…  
Una mirada de su padre hizo callar a Turukáno, quien inclinó la cabeza, furioso.  
\- Entonces, ¿un brindis por nuestros hijos? – propuso Nolofinwë, alzando su copa -. Supongo que deberíamos celebrar una ceremonia o algo.  
\- Se hará en siete amaneceres, si estás de acuerdo -, asintió el rey.  
\- Totalmente.  
\- Los matrimonios entre primos están prohibidos -, señaló en ese momento Tyelkormo, muy pálido.  
\- Ya no más. – declaró Fëanáro -. No bajo mi reinado. Las leyes de los Valar no aplican aquí.  
\- ¿Significa que también aprobarás las uniones entre elfos del mismo sexo? – inquirió Nolofinwë, pensativo. Los ojos grises de su medio hermano destellaron al encontrar los suyos y el menor se dijo que quizás había exagerado.  
\- Lo escribiré si eso te tranquiliza.  
\- Me tranquilizará cuando nuestra gente lo entienda. ¡Cielos despejados y noches cálidas! – dijo, sonriente, alzando su copa de nuevo y los hijos de Arafinwë, así como sus propios hijos, lo imitaron, repitiendo su bendición.  
\- Eso hará estas tierras mucho más divertidas -, comentó Artanis después de vaciar su copa de un trago y por primera vez en la noche, una sonrisa entreabrió su boca rosada.  
………………………  
Nolofinwë acompañó a su hija por el corredor. Parecía un poco estúpido fingir que no sabía que iría a la habitación de su compañero. Sus otros hijos y sus sobrinos habían regresado al campamento, con la compañía de Macalaurë y los gemelos.  
\- ¿Te…? – empezó la joven -. ¿Te he decepcionado?  
\- No. De hecho, siempre esperé que pasara algo así. Solo que esperaba que fuera con el otro idiota, no con este… Lo siento, querida; no era mi intención ofender a tu esposo.  
\- Sí, sí lo era -, se echó a reír ella, divertida por la expresión de exagerada pena de su padre: en ocasiones, Nolofinwë era tan infantil como sus hijos. – Sé que preguntaste por el bienestar de Findekáno…  
\- Fëanáro ha visto cuánto su hijo ama al mío, así que no tiene otro remedio que aceptar su relación, con ley o sin ella. Es todo lo que me importa. – Se detuvo a  
unos metros de la alcoba de su sobrino -. ¿Desearte buena noche parecería ridículo?  
Irissë estalló en carcajadas y lo abrazó con fuerza. Nolofinwë le acarició los cabellos y la besó con ternura.  
\- Buena noche, yenenya. – dijo, muy bajo.  
De regreso a su cuarto, Nolofinwë entró en la habitación de Maitimo para echar un vistazo a los dos jóvenes. Ambos dormían con las manos entrelazadas y el Gran Príncipe se dijo que en unas semanas tendría que golpear la puerta antes de entrar. El pensamiento le recordó lo que ocurriera la noche antes en la alcoba de Fëanáro y la orden que recibiera de él.  
“Cuando la luna se alce de nuevo…”  
Abandonó la alcoba y dio unos pasos antes de percatarse de que la luz brotaba de la recámara del rey. Era imposible pasarla sin ser visto.  
……………..  
Fëanáro desvió la vista de Turcafinwë para ver a Nolofinwë en el umbral. Su medio hermano vestía aún las elegantes ropas de corte que usara durante la cena y un aro de plata descansaba en sus sienes, ciñendo los cabellos negros disciplinadamente trenzados. Fëanáro recordaba haber visto esa espesa melena suelta muy pocas veces en su vida. Desde la más tierna infancia, Indis había peinado a su hijo en el estilo de la corte Vanyarin y cuando Nolofinwë creció, definitivamente el cabello trenzado se convirtió en una moda en la corte de Finwë. Todos querían imitar al hermoso y amado príncipe. Y también estaban esos ojos, tan bellos que pareciera que toda la luz de la luna hubiese sido atrapada en ellos.  
\- Lo siento -, se disculpó Nolofinwë, con una inclinación de cabeza. – Volveré mañana.  
\- No. – Fëanáro lo detuvo al ver que pretendía escabullirse -. Turcafinwë ya se retira a descansar por esta noche y tengo cosas que tratar contigo, Nolofinwë. – Se volvió hacia su hijo y lo tomó por las mejillas para besarlo suavemente en la frente y en los párpados -. Necesitas dormir, Turco. Mañana hablaremos con más calma. Espera a que tus hermanos regresen para salir de cacería.  
\- ¿Me lo estás ordenando, padre?  
\- Si es preciso, sí. Ahora vete.  
El joven rubio hizo un gesto impaciente con la cabeza y abandonó la alcoba a largas zancadas, casi empujando a su tío en su camino afuera. Nolofinwë esperó la indicación de su medio hermano para entrar y cerrar la puerta.  
\- Ven. – lo llamó Fëanáro, sirviendo un vaso de vino para cada uno.  
\- Déjame adivinar: ¿está molesto por el matrimonio de Irissë?  
\- No pareces sorprendido. – observó.  
\- Mis hijos son bastante expresivos en sus emociones y hace tiempo aprendí que cuanto peor una mujer habla de un varón, más atraída se siente por él. Y nunca escuché a ninguna hablar peor que cómo lo hacía Irissë de Atarinkë. – se encogió de hombros al tiempo que se llevaba el vaso a los labios.  
\- ¿Esa observación solo aplica para elfos de diferente sexo? – inquirió el mayor, siguiendo con la vista el movimiento de la garganta al tragar.  
\- Probablemente. Nunca escuché a Finno hablar mal de Maitimo. Todo lo contrario. – Frunció el ceño -. Lo cual hace que empiece a cuestionarme la verdadera opinión de Artanis acerca de Macalaurë. Te estoy poniendo sobreaviso.  
\- Y lo estoy tomando. – mediosonrió Fëanáro y sin haber tocado su propio vino, dejó el vaso encima de la mesa para agarrar a su hermano por los cabellos y tirar hacia sí.  
Nolofinwë protestó ahogadamente cuando su boca fue invadida por un beso casi demasiado rudo. Sin embargo, enseguida la insólita fiebre que lo asaltara la noche antes devoró toda lógica y se encontró respondiendo con una pasión que no sintiera antes, ni siquiera por Anairë.  
Cuando finalmente Fëanáro echó la cabeza atrás, ambos respiraban trabajosamente y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas de deseo. El mayor se relamió los labios, con un ronroneo de placer.  
\- En tu boca el vino sabe mejor -, dijo, con voz ronca -. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes de lo delicioso que eres, Nolofinwë?  
\- Será que nunca me miraste lo suficiente. – lo retó el menor, luchando contra la niebla de lujuria que oscurecía sus pensamientos.  
\- Quiero verte desnudo. Ahora -, ordenó el rey -. Quiero sentirte contra mí como anoche.  
Nolofinwë pensó que debería de negarse, que no era para esto que había venido desde Araman, a través del hielo del Helcaraxë; pero en lugar de hacerlo, dio unos pasos atrás y en silencio, empezó a desvestirse.  
Esto era lo que hiciera toda su vida: doblegarse a su hermano, aceptar su voluntad – que siempre acababa convirtiéndose en la de su padre – inclinar la cabeza, obedecer… todo por el bien de una paz aparente. ¿Y qué obtuvo a cambio? Una espada en el cuello. Traición. Abandono. Humillación. Más humillación.  
Fëanáro siguió con ojos ávidos los pausados movimientos con que los dedos de su medio hermano soltaban los broches y deslizaban despacio cada prenda lejos de sí. Nunca había sentido tal necesidad por alguien y por primera vez se preguntó si se había vuelto loco realmente. Sin embargo, ahora comprendía las largas horas que pasara preguntándose si Nolofinwë se habría atrevido a seguirle, si de haber habido naves suficientes, él habría seguido a su lado… y sobre todo, comprendía el tumulto de sentimientos que no le permitía aceptarlo como hermano, pero tampoco alejarlo del todo. Desde la infancia de Nolofinwë, Fëanáro había jugado con él como si fuera un yoyo: tan pronto lo mandaba a volar, como hacía alguna tontería para que el chiquillo no se alejara del todo. También en su adultez había seguido con ese juego; solo que llegó el día en que Nolofinwë no regresó más, ansiando su atención. En cambio, su medio hermano concentró su amor en su esposa y su otra familia, y dedicó sus esfuerzos a su trabajo. Y solo entonces, Fëanáro se dio cuenta de que había perdido.  
Por fin su mirada vagó por el torso desnudo de Nolofinwë. Estaba descalzo y solo usaba los ligeros pantalones de algodón.  
\- Tu cabello -, indicó el rey -. Odio esas trenzas vanyarin.  
\- Son útiles cuando el viento te mete el pelo en la cara a todas horas -, se encogió de hombros el príncipe al tiempo que empezaba a soltar los broches de gemas que sellaban las trenzas.  
Fëanáro empezó a desvestirse, sin apartar la mirada de su medio hermano, sintiendo el deseo crecer en él. Siglos. Habían transcurrido siglos desde que tocara a alguien íntimamente y darse cuenta de que solo su medio hermano podía despertar de nuevo el deseo era casi… irónico.  
Nolofinwë deshizo las trenzas pacientemente, extendiendo la espesa cabellera por sus hombros y su espalda. Menos rizada que la de Arafinwë y más viva que la de un Noldo común, la melena negra cubrió casi por completo la desnudez del príncipe. Distraído, se masajeó el cuero cabelludo, cerrando los ojos un momento. Una exclamación de sorpresa brotó de sus labios entreabiertos cuando unos brazos rodearon su torso y Fëanáro aspiró con fuerza en su cabello. Un segundo después sus bocas se encontraban en un beso más apasionado que el primero.  
Las manos de Fëanáro recorrieron la piel del otro, dibujando los músculos y los ángulos, deleitándose en el exquisito diseño… Hermoso. Nolofinwë era hermoso más allá de las simples palabras, una fiesta para los sentidos. Todo en él invocaba los instintos más primitivos de la raza élfica. ¿Cómo era posible que Anairë lo hubiese dejado partir solo?  
Tomando una decisión al fin, Fëanáro guió a su hermano hasta el lecho y se tendió junto a él para acariciarlo despacio. Nolofinwë echó la cabeza atrás, cerrando los ojos y a través de la boca entreabierta escaparon sonidos tan sensuales que el rey elfo tuvo que detenerse para no ceder al placer solo escuchándolo.  
\- ¿Qué? – inquirió el menor al dejar de sentir las manos que invadían su cuerpo.  
\- ¿Has…? ¿Has hecho esto antes? – interrogó Fëanáro con voz espesa -. Con otro varón quiero decir.  
\- No -, el rubor cubrió las mejillas de Nolofinwë -. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que... O sea, sí he visto lo que mi hijo siente por el tuyo; pero yo no… Yo amo a Anairë y no…  
\- ¿La amas? ¿A pesar de que no te siguió aquí?  
\- ¿Por qué debería de haberlo hecho? – abrió mucho los ojos azules -. ¿Qué había aquí para ella? ¿Muerte? ¿Guerra? ¿La rivalidad entre tú y yo hasta el fin de los tiempos? Si tenía una oportunidad de escapar de eso, ¿por qué no tomarla? – cerró los ojos con un suspiro de derrota -. Ojalá yo pudiera hacerlo también.  
\- ¿Huir? – frunció el ceño Fëanáro, dudando de haber comprendido bien. Si algo no era Nolofinwë, era un cobarde; manipulador, astuto, tramposo… eso sí; pero no cobarde. Nunca un cobarde. - ¿Quisieras huir? ¿De qué?  
\- No huir precisamente. Solo… solo dejar atrás todo eso.  
\- ¿Eso?  
\- Tú, yo… nuestras diferencias, nuestras peleas… A veces… a veces pienso que debí ser menos orgulloso y aceptar lo que tú quisieras. Tal vez si yo… si yo no te hubiera enfrentado, las palabras de Morgoth no habrían encontrado oídos que las recogieran ni lenguas que las repitieran y… y nada de esto habría sucedido, y… y padre…  
\- ¡No digas tal cosa! – rugió Fëanáro, agarrándolo por la cara para obligarlo a enfrentarlo -. Mírame, Nolofinwë, ¡mírame! Fue Morgoth quien asesinó a nuestro padre. Tú no tienes que cargar una culpa que no te pertenece. Y lo que has dicho… los dos fuimos demasiado orgullosos. Todavía lo somos. – Se acercó hasta que sus labios rozaron los del otro varón -. Eso es lo que nos hace perfectos uno para el otro. Solo tú podrías llegar a mi altura. Solo tú puedes hacerme reflexionar sobre lo que hago. Tú…  
Esta vez fue el menor quien inició el beso, acallando las palabras, hundiendo la lengua en la boca de Fëanáro, aferrándose con los dedos a la cadera y el hombro de su hermano, pegándose a su cuerpo hasta que los dos jadearon, insatisfechos. Impaciente, Fëanáro empujó las calzas por las caderas de Nolofinwë, liberando la tensa erección y el otro terminó de desnudarse con dos patadas.  
Nolofinwë gimió cuando los dedos de su hermano rodearon su verga, acariciando despacio – ¡demasiado despacio, malditos Valar! – y arqueó la espalda, ofreciendo la columna nacarada de su garganta a la exploración de labios y dientes.  
Fëanáro descendió siguiendo la curva del hombro y luego regresó a los planos del pecho. Recorrió con suaves besos y largas lamidas la piel pálida, deteniéndose en los pezones, tomándolos entre los dientes, chupando y lamiendo hasta que su hermano gimió tan alto que enseguida se cubrió la boca con una mano. El rey se incorporó para mirarlo, sonriendo.  
\- Me gusta cuando pierdes el control -, susurró, delineando los labios entreabiertos con la punta de los dedos en tanto descendía de nuevo y lamía el abdomen, que se contrajo al húmedo contacto.  
\- Seguro q… oh estrellas… lo estás disfru… mhm… tando mu-mucho… ¡Por los cojones de Aulë, deja de jugar! – estalló a la tercera vez que la lengua de Fëanáro tocó la punta de su verga.  
Mucho, sin duda, pensó el rey mientras lo tomaba todo en la boca. El gemido de Nolofinwë le arrancó una sonrisa y un ronroneo que estremeció el cuerpo debajo de él. Sí que lo estaba disfrutando. Por primera vez, realmente Nolofinwë estaba en su poder y comprendió que si hubiera hecho esto antes, en Tirion, Morgoth nunca habría podido sorprenderlos porque esto, ¡oh esto!, es lo que eran ellos dos.  
Nolofinwë hundió una mano en los cabellos sueltos de su hermano, sin empujar, solo sintiendo la suavidad de seda que acariciaba sus muslos y su vientre. La otra mano la apretó en un puño en las sábanas, hasta que los nudillos blanquearon. A diferencia del matrimonio de sus hermanos, el suyo había conservado el deseo y parte de la pasión mucho después del nacimiento de los hijos. Anairë seguía acudiendo a su lecho y compartiendo con él no solo un lazo mental; sino los juegos de una pareja de amantes y los recuerdos de dos amigos. Por eso le fue fácil aceptar su decisión de permanecer en Tirion, con Indis: él conocía la mente de su esposa tan bien como la propia. Sin embargo, ¿reconocería Anairë al varón con que se casara en este… libertino que se dejaba arrastrar por la lujuria? ¡Oh! Y la lujuria era ciertamente, una cosa deliciosa, tan deliciosa como la boca de Fëanáro y el éxtasis que se arremolinaba en su interior, acumulándose, acumulándose… hasta que un gemido rompió la barrera de sus labios apretados y con un resto de conciencia, intentó apartar a su hermano.  
Un ruido de protesta emergió de la garganta de Fëanáro al sentir el tirón en el pelo y agarró la muñeca de Nolofinwë con fuerza. Recibió en toda la boca el estallido de su hermano y saboreó la potente esencia, emitiendo gemidos aprobatorios que intensificaron las sacudidas del musculoso cuerpo. Solo cuando los miembros de Nolofinwë se relajaron y solo quedaron los cálidos temblores post-orgásmicos, retrocedió para observarlo.  
Nolofinwë solo pudo abrir los labios cuando la boca de Fëanáro buscó la suya.  
\- Eres delicioso -, murmuró el mayor convirtiendo el beso en un enervante juego que reavivó la excitación del otro. – Eres la cosa más deliciosa que he probado en mi vida, Nolo.  
\- Yo no… - intentó hablar Nolofinwë, con voz ronca -. Yo nunca…  
\- Lo sé. Ahora, es mi turno.  
Un temblor recorrió a Nolofinwë ante el brillo salvaje en los ojos plateados. Y un jadeo elevó su pecho cuando las manos de Fëanáro alzaron sus piernas para obligarlo a apoyarlas en sus hombros al tiempo que descendía de nuevo. Pero en esta ocasión, el centro de atención de la boca del rey fue la estrecha entrada de su hermano. Exclamaciones de sorpresa e incómodo disfrute escaparon de la boca de Nolofinwë. En el momento en que un dedo se deslizó en el angosto pasaje, la molestia casi borró el placer y Nolofinwë dio un respingo, aferrándose a las sábanas con ambos puños para no huir.  
Ahora de rodillas entre sus muslos y observando cada reacción con creciente lujuria, Fëanáro movió el dedo adentro y afuera, despacio… hasta que sintió que su amante se relajaba. Entonces añadió un segundo dedo y al cabo de un rato, un tercero. La evolución del placer en las facciones transfiguradas de Nolofinwë era más poderosa que cualquier droga y Fëanáro sintió su verga temblar, ávidamente. Retiró los dedos y saboreó el murmullo de protesta de su hermano en tanto se posicionaba para penetrarlo con cuidado.  
Nolofinwë abrió los ojos, maldiciendo a través de los dientes apretados. No era así cómo lo imaginara. Sin importar la larga y paciente preparación, Fëanáro dentro de él era demasiado, más de lo que podía soportar… y dolía. ¡Eru!, dolía más allá de toda lógica.  
\- Relájate, mi amor -. La voz tersa de Fëanáro le acarició el oído y suaves besos escalaron su cuello. – Déjame… déjame guiarte. ¿No fue eso lo que prometiste? Entonces, confía en mí, precioso.  
\- ¿En serio? – jadeó Nolofinwë, usando el sarcasmo para hacer frente al dolor que oscurecía su visión -. ¿Esa es tu idea de tranquilizarme?  
\- Sí, mi amor. – rio Fëanáro, casi dulcemente -. Tienes que confiar en mí, en que no quiero hacerte daño. Tu placer es mi placer, Nolo. Déjame enseñarte… Después de hoy, nada ni nadie se interpondrá entre nosotros. Jamás.  
Cual si esa última promesa hubiese derribado las barreras de autopreservación de Nolofinwë, una profunda respiración escapó de sus labios y trató de aflojar los músculos. Tomando la oportunidad, Fëanáro lo cubrió con leves besos y tomó la verga de su hermano en una mano para iniciar un juego de caricias que de nuevo encendió el fuego que no desapareciera del todo. Nolofinwë gimió ahogadamente y antes de darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, se encontró moviéndose al encuentro del otro, llevando la posesión cada vez más dentro, más abajo, más cerca de su alma.  
Un jadeo de algo similar a gratitud y alegría brotó de los labios del Rey Supremo de los Noldor y un instante después, toda precaución quedó olvidada en una danza frenética que los unía al ritmo de salvajes gemidos.  
Un segundo Nolofinwë pensó que toda la fortaleza los escucharía; al siguiente, su mente dejó de funcionar y todo su ser flotó en un mundo de fuego y placer. Lo vio, lo olió, lo sintió: el lazo construyéndose entre sus fëar, entrelazándose más allá de la comprensión, sus esencias encontrándose y mezclándose como lo hacían en el pasado las luces de los Árboles… y era mil veces más hermoso y más poderoso. Rojo y azul uniéndose y ardiendo hasta ser blanco, hasta ser negro, hasta ser todo.  
Mucho después, los besos que recorrían su cuello y su rostro, volvieron a Nolofinwë a la realidad y sintió sobre el suyo el cuerpo sudoroso de su hermano… y amante.  
\- Bienvenido de vuelta, mi amor -, sonrió Fëanáro, todavía la vieja burla en su expresión; pero ahora deliciosamente templada por una ternura apasionada que llenó el pecho del menor.  
\- ¿Qué…? – se contuvo: ¡no iba a preguntarle si se había desmayado de placer! - ¿Qué hora es?  
\- ¿Importa? – Una mano de Fëanáro vagó por su costado -. Todo el tiempo del mundo es nuestro ahora, hermoso mío.  
\- Aunque probablemente toda la fortaleza nos haya escuchado -, comentó Nolofinwë, ruborizándose -; no creo conveniente confirmarles que…  
\- ¿Por qué no? En algún momento se van a enterar de que me perteneces. – concluyó, antes de besarlo salvajemente.  
\- Por emocionante que eso suene -, jadeó el menor cuando se separaron para respirar -, debo recordarte que seguimos llevando la misma sangre…  
\- También Irissë y Curufinwë, y Findekáno y Nelyo.  
\- Tú y yo somos her… medios hermanos, Fëanáro. Esto es… pecado. Nadie lo aceptará así de fácil.  
La ira hizo flamear los ojos del rey.  
\- ¿Para qué soy rey entonces si tengo que plegarme a la voluntad de los demás? – rugió, apartándose de él, furioso.  
\- Necesitas aprender unas cuantas cosas sobre ser rey. – comentó su hermano, con tono ligero.  
\- Y tú me las enseñarás, supongo -, le lanzó con un destello de dientes blancos como los de un lobo.  
Nolofinwë alzó una ceja. ¡Y ahí terminaban las promesas de confianza y… cualquier cosa que hubiesen compartido antes!  
Fëanáro frunció el ceño y un segundo después, estaba sobre él, besándolo apasionadamente.  
\- Lo siento. – dijo entre besos y Nolofinwë casi se creyó su tono arrepentido -. Estoy aprendiendo a lidiar con esto que me haces sentir. Como tú. La confianza no es la más notable de mis virtudes.  
\- ¡Ah, porque realmente tienes alguna! – lo provocó su hermano, acariciándole los cabellos y las sienes.  
\- Tengo un montón de virtudes. – También el tono del mayor fue juguetón mientras se restregaba contra él como un gato enorme -. Lo sabes bien. ¿O esa es tu forma de pedir que te lo recuerde?  
\- Averígualo -, alzó una ceja Nolofinwë y con agilidad, se liberó del cuerpo de su hermano para abandonar el lecho e ir a la mesa de las bebidas.  
Se sirvió un vaso de vino y bebió lentamente, sintiendo la mirada de Fëanáro en él. Así se sentía tener un lazo; un lazo tan poderoso que no solo escuchaba los pensamientos del otro; sino que los sentía en sí mismo; sus emociones, sus deseos… sus temores. Sintió a su hermano acercarse; pero no se volteó, dejando que Fëanáro disfrutara de la cacería.  
\- ¿Estás jugando conmigo, Nolo? – ronroneó el rey en su cuello, rodeándole el torso con los brazos para deslizar una mano hacia el pecho mientras la otra cubría la incipiente erección. – Puedo sentirte yo también.  
\- Mhm. Pero es delicioso fingir, ¿a que sí? Y es un juego que tú y yo hemos jugado por mucho, mucho tiempo, Curufinwë -. Giró en sus brazos para besarlo, travieso -. Y que seguiremos jugando.  
\- Sí -, aceptó el mayor en su boca, acariciándole la espalda y el trasero posesivo -. Ahora ven. Te quiero de nuevo.  
\- Sí, ya lo sospechaba -, sonrió Nolofinwë y dejó que su hermano viera en su mente las imágenes de ellos dos entrelazados, él a horcajadas en las caderas de Fëanáro, tomando en sí toda la exquisita longitud de su sexo, llevando el ritmo de su propia entrega.  
Sintió en sí mismo la lujuria de su compañero y a pesar de ello, contuvo el aliento cuando su hermano lo alzó en brazos con la misma facilidad que hubiese cargado a un adolescente y lo llevó de regreso al lecho.  
……………….  
Mientras se dirigía al campamento, Nolofinwë hacía su mejor esfuerzo por no dejar traslucir la incomodidad que le producía la cabalgata después de la… larga noche. Y mañana.  
Abandonar el lecho de Fëanáro era tan difícil como cruzar el Helcaraxë. Como en todos los aspectos de su vida, Fëanáro era insaciable también en el sexo… bueno, y Nolofinwë había descubierto que tampoco él tenía suficiente de su medio hermano, de la exquisita tortura de su posesión, de la maravilla de las almas tocándose en una medida mayor que cómo lo hacían sus cuerpos. Cada vez que uno de los dos intentaba traer algo de cordura a la alcoba e incorporarse a sus deberes, el otro lo asaltaba y de nuevo sucumbían al deseo con renovado ardor. La consecuencia había sido que acabaron tomando la primera comida al mediodía y que cuando Nolofinwë consiguió permiso para ir al campamento, el sol casi empezaba a descender por el oeste. Fëanáro se había mostrado bastante reacio a dejarle ir, exigiendo que regresara antes de la noche. Después de mucho negociar y de prometer muchas cosas para esa noche, Nolofinwë obtuvo venia para comer con sus hijos restantes y sobrinos en el campamento.  
\- Pensé que no vendrías ya -, alzó una ceja Turukáno cuando su padre entró en la suntuosa tienda.  
\- Fue un poco complicado salir.  
\- Sí, el rey parece extremadamente posesivo con tu compañía -, alzó una ceja su hijo -. ¿E Irissë?  
\- La he dispensado de esta reunión familiar. Como recién casada, tiene deberes que cumplir. Findekáno también está dispensado, considerando el estado de salud de tu primo. ¿Dónde están Findaráto y Artanis?  
\- Deben de estar al llegar…  
\- Ya estamos aquí -, anunció en ese momento el hijo mayor de Arafinwë, alzando la lona para que su hermana entrara. – Mi señor. – saludó a su tío, haciendo una reverencia.  
Durante unos minutos intercambiaron saludos y luego Nolofinwë se interesó por los detalles de la vida en el campamento. Los tres jóvenes rindieron cuentas concienzudamente.  
\- Tyelkormo estuvo aquí hoy -, informó Findaráto -. Parecía muy deprimido por el giro de sus relaciones con Irissë, así que lo convencí de acompañarme en un viaje por la región. Sería bueno poder llegar a Doriath como embajadores del Rey Supremo de los Noldor -, añadió al final de su comentario.  
Nolofinwë asintió.  
\- Dame unos días para convencer a mi hermano. Mientras, sería bueno que mantuvieras a Tyelkormo ocupado: no nos haría ningún bien que esté rondando a Irissë con cara de perro apaleado.  
\- Lo tengo bajo control -, sonrió Findaráto con su deslumbrante sonrisa -. Tenemos mucho en común él y yo, dos amantes desdeñados, pobres de nosotros.  
El Gran Príncipe casi se echó a reír al ver la expresión de profundo dolor que demudó las facciones perfectas de su sobrino.  
\- Lo dejo en tus manos, Findë. ¿Y tú, Artanis? ¿Cómo estás?  
Artanis hizo un mohín y dejó de mirarse las uñas para alzar la vista al rostro de su tío favorito.  
\- Macalaurë notó esta mañana que llevo falda y que debajo se esconde una hembra completa.  
\- ¿Lo notó? – frunció el ceño Turukáno -. ¿O tú se lo enseñaste, primita?  
\- Te juro que lo notó solito. – Apoyó una mano sobre el corazón, con expresión pudorosa -. Además, insinuó que había empezado a notarlo en Tirion; pero que todo eso de los primos lo frenaba. Creo que le preocupa un poco mi cercanía con Arakáno, no sea que le pase como a su hermano.  
\- Por más que me encantaría llamarte “nuera”, querida -, dijo Nolofinwë, tomándole una mano para llevársela a los labios -; dejaré que elijas libremente con qué primo deseas estrenar la nueva ley de nuestro soberano.  
Artanis correspondió a la sonrisa de su tío, radiante.  
\- Bien. El único que está sin hacer nada soy yo. – rezongó Turukáno.  
\- Por supuesto que no, onya. Podrías llevar a Carnistir a cazar, a ver si encuentran una chica que le haga perder ese ceño y se relaja un poco.  
\- Haré todo lo que pueda. ¿Cuándo tienes que volver?  
\- Me quedo para la cena. – Esbozó una juguetona sonrisa al abrazar a su segundo hijo -. No hay que aburrir tan rápido a nuestro rey.  
\- Ah, ¿por qué piensas que se aburrirá alguna vez? – alzó las cejas Findaráto -. Yo en tu lugar, mi tío y señor, no contaba con eso. Como te dije una vez, lo único que se esconde detrás del odio de Fëanáro hacia ti es… bueno, creo que ya lo has descubierto -, concluyó con una sonrisa cómplice.  
\- Sí, y ha sido un descubrimiento asombrosamente delicioso.  
…………………  
Nolofinwë recorrió a paso ligero el camino a su alcoba. Había pasado a saludar a su hijo y su sobrino, entregando a Findekáno besos de parte de sus otros primos y de sus dos hermanos. Satisfecho, percibió que Maitimo se fortalecía por días y que en pocas semanas seguramente podría dejar el lecho… o darle mejor uso. En el corredor, se encontró con Irissë, quien corrió a su encuentro para besarlo y tener noticias de Turukáno y Artanis.  
\- ¡Nolofinwë!  
La chica hizo un mohín al escuchar el tono imperioso con que el rey llamara a su padre.  
\- Deberías de recordarle que tú también has sido rey -, le musitó a su progenitor al besarlo de nuevo.  
\- ¿Quieres que pelee con tu suegro? – la provocó. Ella sonrió, divertida.  
\- N-no, quiero que le recuerdes quién tiene a quién.  
\- Todo el tiempo, yenenya, todo el tiempo.  
Después de besar por última vez a Irissë, Nolofinwë giró frente a su medio hermano y lo siguió al interior de su alcoba.  
Apenas escuchó la puerta cerrarse y ya las manos de Fëanáro estaban sobre él, arrancándole las ropas, dejando espacio para que la boca marcara la piel blanca hasta que Nolofinwë gimió de necesidad.  
\- ¿Después de la cena, Nolofinwë? – recordó el rey con ojos centelleantes, empujándolo a la cama -. Han pasado horas desde entonces.  
\- Creo que no cenamos a la… ¡ah!... misma hora.  
Fëanáro se separó lo justo para desnudarse a tirones y enseguida volvió sobre el cuerpo tembloroso de su amante. Cuando ninguno de los dos consiguió contenerse por más tiempo, el mayor se movió para buscar en la mesa junto a la cama una pequeña botella y al destaparla, el aroma a sándalo se derramó en la habitación.  
\- ¿Aceite? – sonrió Nolofinwë, excitado por el pensamiento de que el otro se había preparado para esto.  
\- Mejor tenerlo a mano, ¿no crees? No quiero hacerte daño, mi hermoso niño.  
\- No me llamabas así desde que llevaba botas bajas -, alzó una ceja Nolofinwë.  
\- Es lo que eres -, replicó Fëanáro, deslizando un dedo en el estrecho pasaje de su cuerpo, extendiendo el aceite perfumado -. Hermoso. – Observó fascinado cómo se entreabrían los labios de su amante en un silencioso jadeo -. Un niño. – Sumó otros dos dedos a la exploración y se mordió el labio inferior cuando Nolofinwë arqueó el cuerpo, buscando más -. Mío.  
\- S-sí -, accedió el menor, ondeando las caderas para tomar más de la deliciosa incomodidad.  
Con pupilas tan dilatadas que casi hacían desaparecer los iris de plata, Fëanáro continuó el juego unos minutos más hasta que todo su cuerpo dolió por la necesidad y entonces, cubrió su verga rígida con el aceite.  
A pesar de saber lo que vendría, Nolofinwë gimió ahogadamente cuando su hermano entró en él con una sola embestida. Fëanáro se retiró casi hasta el borde y volvió a hundirse, repitiendo con cada embestida la misma palabra: “mío”… hasta que la voz se ahogó en gemidos de placer. Entonces, la palabra siguió centelleando en su mente, en la de Nolofinwë… hasta que no fue capaz de distinguir quién de los dos la decía; y en ese momento, poco le importaba quién tenía a quién, mientras Nolofinwë estuviera así con él para siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Elfin-- infante elfo (Síp, yo me lo inventé. Creo)


End file.
